El Capricho de William
by Three Swords
Summary: Una visión en una colina, un encuentro en el bosque y dos destinos unidos. Todo comenzó como un capricho y, gracias a ello, la más insospechada verdad puede tocar a la puerta. ¿Cómo apartar a un Ardley de la única y verdadera razón de su existencia?
1. El Capricho de William: Prólogo

_Mansión Ardley, Chicago, 1911._

─¿Capricho? ─los ojos azules se abrieron al máximo al escuchar las palabras de George, quien recién regresaba de cumplir el último de sus encargos. William compuso una expresión que habría hecho reír a Puppé y a Candy por igual, de haberlo visto, al conocer la opinión de la tía Aloy sobre su última decisión. George, de pie frente a la mesita para el oporto, no dio muestras de parecer afectado en la misma forma que él; su rostro era una perfecta máscara de cortesía y seriedad.

─Así es, señor William ─respondió el hombre mayor, con gravedad─. A madame Aloy no le hizo la menor gracia.

─Bueno, ella es así ¡Qué remedio! ─William se encogió de hombros, en filosófica aceptación del asunto. Ahí, sentado junto a la ventana, cruzado de piernas en una aristocrática pose, no parecía para nada un vagabundo, pensó George. Si bien, la camisa de fina seda carecía de la restricción de la corbata y tenía dos botones desabrochados en la parte superior, mostrando el bronceado que su portador había adquirido gracias a sus paseos al aire libre; tanto la innata elegancia de la postura, como la ropa del muchacho, proclamaban silenciosa, aunque evidentemente, su encumbrado origen.

El joven rubio permaneció un momento pensativo, uno de sus brazos descansando cómodamente sobre la mesita; en ésta también se encontraban una licorera de cristal y dos copas, una sin utilizar y otra a medio llenar; la última evidenciaba sutilmente, que su tranquilidad actual era sólo una fachada y que, en realidad, esperaba con ansiedad el reporte de George. Los labios de éste se curvaron levemente al comprender lo especial de la ocasión. Sintió una punzada de orgullo al contemplar el impecable estilo con que William disimulaba la tensión.

─George… ─William iba a decir algo, pero contuvo sus palabras y permaneció en silencio, como reflexionando en lo que diría a continuación. El hombre le permitió tomarse el tiempo necesario. No tenía prisa. Además, las cosas habían ido mucho mejor de lo que él mismo se hubiera atrevido a imaginar. Aún no entendía el porqué de la pronta claudicación de Madame Aloy ante el mensaje del presidente de los Ardley; sin embargo, la reflexión que el asunto merecía, tendría que ser pospuesta hasta concluir la entrevista con William.

El joven rubio se puso de pie. Un movimiento felino que tensó sus músculos y reveló algo de la vitalidad del trotamundos mochila al hombro en que se convertía últimamente. Con pasos lentos se dirigió al alto ventanal para descorrer las cortinas. En un silencio que se antojaba hasta solemne, permaneció contemplando lo que fuera que estuviera más allá de los cristales. Sin embargo, George supuso que la profunda mirada de William se encontraba posada más allá de la realidad, confrontando sus personales razones con las palabras de Aloy.

─¿Cómo reaccionaron los chicos? ─preguntó. Y, extrañamente, George pudo notar cierta crispación en su tono; cosa poco corriente para alguien que, como William, no era dado a disfrazar ni intenciones, ni sentimientos. Parecía que la pregunta había sido realizada por mera formalidad y que ningún detalle al respecto sería bienvenido. George decidió sondear un poco, verdaderamente intrigado.

─Ellos estaban verdaderamente emocionados con la noticia ─respondió, intentando imprimir a su voz el entusiasmo justo para incentivar el interés de William. Sin embargo, comprendió que su inicial suposición era correcta, cuando éste permaneció en silencio; aún contemplando el paisaje tras el ventanal. Creyó percibir que él apretaba los puños, pero el movimiento fue tan breve que no estuvo seguro de haberlo visto en realidad.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, marcados por las finas manecillas del reloj de pared situado en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación; mismos durante los cuales, William abandonó su inmovilidad sustituyéndola por una caminata _in crescendo_ a través de la mullida alfombra. Su anterior tranquilidad convertida en movimientos que rayaban lo frenético.

─Dime George ¿Tú también piensas que se trata de un capricho? ─preguntó, deteniéndose abruptamente para mirarlo; el desafío patente en cada uno de sus rasgos. La tensión dominando cada miembro de su juvenil cuerpo. El azul de sus ojos oscurecido fugazmente por quien sabe qué intensa emoción. El desconcierto unido a la desesperación atisbando por su mirada. Su voz teñida con la incredulidad; resistiéndose a considerar siquiera la posibilidad de tal desatino.

George comprendió que la situación era más seria aún de lo que se había imaginado y que la respuesta a tal pregunta era demasiado importante para William. Por un momento, su mente evocó las palabras con que Aloy se dirigiera a Candy: "El capricho de William". Al escucharla, horas atrás, no advirtió sino la usual desaprobación que la anciana mostraba ante cualquier empresa del líder de los Ardley; pero ahora comprendía que también había existido cierta consternación y asombro en su tono. Y no tenía más que mirar a su pupilo para entender la preocupación de Aloy. Conociendo a William como lo conocía, estaba seguro de que habría algún misterio al respecto.

George carraspeó, intentando aclarar sus ideas y alejar el repentino pánico que se apoderó de él ante la insólita visión del futuro que se le presentó en la extraña mirada del muchacho; luego, sin demasiadas esperanzas de ser verdaderamente útil, empezó a esbozar una respuesta:

─Señor William, con todo respeto, pienso que…─empezó a hablar; pero fue interrumpido por William, quien dotó a su voz de toda la violencia que bullía en su interior.

─¡Hubo tres cartas! ¡Tú las leíste! ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, si no?

George contuvo la fácil respuesta que surgió en su mente, comprendiendo que no sería bienvenida en absoluto por el señor William. Efectivamente: habían existido tres cartas, pero ninguna de ellas era la responsable de semejante exabrupto, totalmente inusual en su pupilo, y cabía la posibilidad de que tampoco la temeraria decisión a la cual se refería William fuera producto de esa tercia de misivas. George sabía que existía algo en ese asunto de lo que William no lo había enterado. De hecho, el hombre tuvo el desagradable presentimiento de que las cartas habían sido la perfecta excusa para encubrir una decisión ya tomada con anterioridad. Empezaba a vislumbrar, muy de cerca, la verdadera fuerza de carácter del joven. Algo que le preocupaba y enorgullecía por igual.

George permaneció en silencio, mientras recordaba cómo William no había sido el mismo desde que, días atrás, regresara de su enésima aventura secreta llevando consigo una misteriosa nota guardada dentro de una botella de cristal. Desde entonces, ésa era la caminata número diecinueve sobre la alfombra; de las que había contado, por supuesto. En todos esos años bajo su cuidado William nunca se había comportado de esa manera. A George la cosa no sólo le parecía divertida y alarmante a un tiempo; sino, por sobre todo, extraordinaria y digna de una segunda, y hasta una tercera, reflexión.

Para añadir combustible a la hoguera de su intriga estaba, además, ese interesante y significativo detalle de la autoridad asumida: esos días habían sido los únicos, exceptuando aquélla mañana de hacía varios años en el tejado, en que William había utilizado con total conciencia su rango y posición en la familia Ardley para salirse con la suya. La inestimable certeza de que él era el cabeza de familia había golpeado de lleno en su mente, convirtiéndolo en cuestión de horas en un oponente formidable, incluso para George.

Sin embargo, en lo referido al "¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?", exclamado con un tono que rayaba en lo melodramático, George no se sentía impresionado con semejante frase. Estaba completamente seguro de que William no había solicitado su opinión para esta decisión en particular: simplemente se había limitado a enviarlo, con instrucciones harto precisas rumbo al sur del país, en busca de la problemática chiquilla que, bien sabía, era el _quid _de la cuestión incluso ahora. Por suerte, la niña estaba ya a salvo en Lakewood bajo la entusiasmada protección de por lo menos tres Arldey. Se preguntó, pese a sus dudas, si William conocía a la niña personalmente, dado que la descripción que le había proporcionado, difícilmente podía provenir de las ingenuas misivas de sus jóvenes sobrinos.

─Señor William… ─George se atragantó con las palabras, sabía que tenía en sus manos un momento crucial para la educación de William, pero la forma de proceder se le escabullía. Pese a tener casi veintiún años William parecía, en contadas ocasiones como esa, el patriarca que todos los Ardley imaginaban: un anciano sobrio, intimidante y tremendamente astuto. Aún ahora, George sabía que fracasaría si intentaba adivinar lo que cruzaba por la mente de su pupilo.

─Lo sé, George ─interrumpió éste, para alivio del aludido. Hubo resignación en su voz; como si comprendiera que era la hora perfecta para capitular. Todo disimulo abandonado y dejando entrever que, al menos, no estaba dispuesto a negar que existía un detalle de considerable importancia en toda la cuestión. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su juvenil rostro, confiriéndole una apostura notable; sus ojos brillaron, permitiendo entrever un poco de lo que ocultaba su alma.

─¿Qué cosa, señor William? ─inquirió él, a propósito, intentando medir el tiempo en el que William elaboraba una respuesta coherente; es decir, una que lo hiciera quedar libre de toda sospecha. Presentía que William no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo con la verdad completa. Complacido, George se dijo que la astucia del joven también había mejorado gracias a esta experiencia; pero, aún le faltaba mucho por aprender; e innumerables batallas qué librar contra Aloy y él mismo.

─¿No crees que Candy se parece mucho a Rosemary? ─dijo William, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. El muchacho se acercó resueltamente a la mesa y tomó en sus manos la copa a medio llenar.

Mientras lo observaba apurar el resto del oporto, George pensó que era asombroso lo mucho que había cambiado su pupilo en tan corto tiempo. Sabía perfectamente que la mención a Rosemary no había sido casual en ninguna forma y, también sabía, que tal justificación revelaba lo que él había querido averiguar: William ya conocía a la niña. No obstante, comprendía que no diera más explicaciones; después de todo, si algo tenía perfectamente claro el muchacho, era que existían cosas sobre las que jamás podría decir mucho a ninguna persona; ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, y debido a todo ello, no podía permitirle a William un escape fácil. Ya que como si de un despacho corriente se tratara, el muchacho le había enviado con carácter de urgencia a efectuar lo que, a todas luces, era sin duda un secuestro; y a probar su ingenio contra la infantil astucia de una adolescente terriblemente propensa a provocar problemas. Eso sin contar que acabó enfrentando al dragón, es decir madame Aloy, en su propia guarida. Sí: merecía que su pupilo le revelara algo más, algo que aclarara un poco el rompecabezas en que se habían convertido los últimos días.

─Largo cabello rubio ondulado, hermosa sonrisa… Sí. Es posible ─aseveró George intentando mantener su habitual tono cortés; luego, guardó un significativo silencio, demostrando deliberadamente sus dudas. El suspiro exasperado de William le llenó de satisfacción. El muchacho había comprendido sus intenciones a la perfección.

─¿Pero?...─la satisfacción de George creció al instante. William había conseguido que su voz sonara todo lo intimidante y amenazadora que necesitaba para hacerlo abandonar la dirección de la conversación. Una mueca casi burlona se pintó en su maduro rostro al pensar que, si William esperaba verlo echarse atrás con eso, quedaría decepcionado. Muy decepcionado.

─La señorita Rosemary no tenía pecas ─asentó, casi con severidad; su preocupación y análisis del comportamiento de William olvidada por un momento ante el recuerdo. George también mencionó algo que le pareció importante recalcar─: Además, sus ojos tenían esa profundidad irrepetible que sólo encuentra igual en el océano que se vislumbra desde los riscos de Dleystone al atardecer, durante el verano.

Para su consternación, William lo miró perplejo; como si hubiera encontrado al fin una explicación a una duda largamente sostenida. George comprendió que sus palabras lo habían alertado sobre algo; pero se le escapó el significado de ello. Ni siquiera se percató de haber llamado señorita a Rosemary, pese a que ésta se había casado y dado a luz a Anthony hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso de su error, William decidió proseguir, ahora más tranquilo e imprimiendo a su voz una nota de inconfundible sinceridad:

─ Supongo que estás siendo bondadoso con la memoria de mi hermana, George; pero, bien sabes que en lo referente a las pecas estás mintiendo. Todos en la familia solían bromearla con eso ─refutó William, dedicándole una de sus amables sonrisas. Esas que, George estaba seguro, le acarrearían decenas de inversionistas de grueso calibre en un futuro cercano, debido a su fuerza y calidez

─Tal vez ─admitió George, levemente sonrojado, al comprender que William decía la verdad. Se recriminó en silencio por haber olvidado un detalle tan importante.

─Por supuesto ─asintió William, con expresión sumamente concentrada, seguramente inmerso en los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su única hermana─. A decir verdad, yo no la recuerdo de esa forma; pero ella me contó alguna vez porqué razón papá solía llamarla "chispas de sol".

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó George, sin saber qué decir; sorprendido aún por su involuntaria omisión.

─ Sin embargo ─continuó el muchacho con voz inusualmente divertida─, te confieso que he llegado a pensar que las pecas deberían ser exclusivas de Candy ─dijo, riendo sin poder evitarlo. El espíritu de George se agitó al notar cómo una singular calidez inundaba la profunda voz de William al mencionar el nombre: sin duda era un deleite para el joven pronunciarlo. A su sorpresa se unió un sentimiento de irrefrenable nostalgia; porque hacía mucho tiempo que William no se mostraba así de feliz.

─¿Recuerdas Dleytower, George? ─comenzó a decir William, aún con ese tono de lejano ensimismamiento impregnado de genuino deleite que pocas veces mostraba─: las torres de piedra gris, el toque del gaitero mayor al amanecer, el susurro de los árboles mecidos por el viento, el brezo multicolor que anuncia la primavera salpicando las rocosas laderas, el bosque tras la colina y aquel estanque rodeado de árboles que refleja un hermoso color verde que brilla a la menor provocación… ─el joven guardó silencio; quizá ocupado en recordar o, tal vez, plenamente consciente de que había dicho más de lo necesario.

George miró a William bajo una perspectiva totalmente diferente. El asombro, la comprensión y un destello de dolor se reflejaron en sus ojos oscuros; unos ojos que habían sido testigos de innumerables tristezas en la familia Ardley y que ahora asistían al primer episodio de lo que, tal vez, podía convertirse en una tragedia.

De pronto, George comprendió, a cabalidad, lo significativo de la escena que atestiguara la tarde del día anterior a las puertas de Lakewood y lo acertado de las palabras de madame Aloy y se admiró; no tanto de que la vieja matrona hubiera calibrado a la perfección el asunto, sino de que hubiera sopesado perfectamente las posibles consecuencias que le acarrearía el contradecir a William en esta ocasión. Más sabía el diablo por viejo…

George había dicho a William una verdad irrefutable: su hermana Rosemary era el alma de Dleystone. Siempre había sido de esa manera. Rosemary había nacido en aquella propiedad que dominaba los riscos y el océano a un tiempo. Dleystone era parte de las propiedades escocesas de la familia Ardley, aunque su importancia no era tan crucial como el castillo Dleytower, mencionado por William. George sintió un escalofrío de impotencia recorrerle las entrañas. Si Dleystone era la residencia que habitaba el primogénito del Jefe del Clan; Dleytower era mucho más que eso. El castillo era el pasado, el presente y el futuro de los Ardley, todo a un tiempo; su raíz más profunda: el alma del Jefe del Clan.

Recordó Dleytower. El que podía considerarse aún el hogar ancestral de los Ardley. La residencia del Jefe del Clan. Era tal y como William lo había descrito. Era asombroso el cómo su pupilo guardaba en el alma aquélla imagen.

La última vez que estuvieron de visita en ese lugar, William, siendo aún un adolescente, había descolgado el retrato de su madre del sitio de honor de la estancia, mientras pronunciaba, en gaélico, palabras amorosas que la animaban a reposar en la eternidad y a bendecir a la nueva ama que su corazón de sucesor proporcionaría. Era una promesa sagrada mediante la cual se consagraba a cumplir con su misión en la vida; ayudado, por supuesto, de todos aquéllos que estaban bajo su protección, y con la que también, declaraba estar dispuesto a buscar sin descanso el alma que sería la vida de Dleytower y la suya propia.

El descolgar el retrato del sitio de honor era un ritual arcaico, establecido por el segundo Ardley de la historia registrada, que se celebraba cuando el heredero alcanzaba la edad suficiente para iniciar una vida independiente de su familia o cuando el jefe del clan moría inesperadamente, aunque su sucesor no hubiera llegado aún a la edad estipulada. Era en ese momento, cuando el símbolo más preciado de Dleytower permanecía oculto, en espera de que una nueva generación empezara a consolidarse bajo la protección de un símbolo totalmente distinto, aunque complementario al resto de los existentes.

Era una manera demasiado gráfica de anunciar que el sucesor estaba listo para emprender sus obligaciones comprometiéndose, también, a vivir honrando las tradiciones sin anclarse en el pasado. Significaba, a su vez, que el heredero se disponía a construir su propia historia, sin sombras y con la mayor honestidad posible, abriendo su corazón por completo a la vida. En el caso de William había significado por sobre todo, el inicio de un camino que conducía a la aceptación del indeseado destino que; siendo el joven que era, le parecía en más de una manera opresivo. A George aún le asombraba la entereza con la que el muchacho había enfrentado ese impactante ritual, pese a su corta edad. Jamás podría olvidar la decisión de su mirada en aquel momento.

"Que sólo una razón prevalezca para tí. Que una sola flama ilumine tu oscuridad" rezaban dos frases en el decálogo que el primer laird reconocido con el apellido Ardley, un guerrero intrépido que cometió la osadía de robarle una prisionera de noble ascendencia al duque normando, hizo grabar en la pared secreta de Dleytower, como se le llamaba al muro norte. George siempre había pensado que era una clara advertencia demasiado ligada al _motto_ de la familia acuñado en honor de ese mismo, legendario personaje: "_mirifice amare_".

Los Ardley habían vivido honrando ese lema de todas las formas posibles, inventando nuevas, incluso. En el transcurso de los siglos los laird de la familia se habían asegurado de demostrar a sus enemigos que nadie podía salir bien librado si se atrevía a amenazar aquello que estaba cerca de su corazón. Ningún Ardley que hubiera encontrado verdaderamente la auténtica flama para iluminar su oscuridad fue vencido y esa extraordinaria circunstancia era el motivo para que en el resto de los clanes una advertencia cobrara vida y fuera transmitida de generación en generación como un secreto de supervivencia: "Guárdate de amenazar con obras, palabras o pensamientos la razón de un Ardley; porque morirás bajo sus manos".

George pensó en William, quien tras la muerte de su padre había heredado no sólo el título, sino la posición como el Jefe del Clan Ardley. La ceremonia de investidura había sido aplazada indefinidamente debido a la corta edad del muchacho. Había sido Aloy, en su calidad de tutora legal, quien lo decidiera así.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría, inexorable, aguardando la esperada madurez del heredero, Dleystone y Dleytower, las dos residencias principales, habían sido puestas simbólicamente a cargo de Rosemary, hasta que la muerte de ésta puso en evidencia la necesidad de una cabeza visible para los Ardley. Tal situación, jamás ocurrida en los últimos cuatro siglos de historia, desembocó en el nombramiento del bisabuelo William, encadenando definitivamente al muchacho a una responsabilidad que por mucho tiempo rehusó aceptar y que, aún ahora, le provocaba conflictos existenciales.

Tras la muerte de Rosemary, William rehusó cumplir sus obligaciones como sucesor y, ni Aloy, ni el propio George lograron convencerlo, por ningún medio, de comenzar su preparación para la difícil misión de gobernar a la familia Ardley, pues el adolescente declaró tajantemente que no estaba interesado en tomar semejante carga sobre sus espaldas.

George recordó las agrias discusiones entre Aloy y William debidas a la resistencia inicial del muchacho: una rebeldía sostenida en la personal convicción, auténticamente Ardley, de jamás pronunciar un juramento que le fuera imposible cumplir. Por mucho tiempo, William estuvo seguro de que ser la cabeza de la familia no era su destino. Sin embargo; tal obstinación había sufrido, de manera inesperada, una modificación radical.

George pensó por un momento, en aquel lejano amanecer, cuando encontró a William en la terraza de la mansión de Lakewood, ataviado con el traje formal de los Ardley y con el aspecto de haber pasado la noche en vela, rumiando pensamientos que no le correspondía aún formular. William había abandonado su recinto favorito con la firme convicción de que, siendo el sucesor de su padre, debía acatar las tradiciones hasta las últimas consecuencias. Fue así como, enfrentándose por primera vez en su vida a Aloy, emprendió el viaje hasta el castillo Dleytower para celebrar la ceremonia mediante la cual asumió sus responsabilidades como Jefe del Clan Ardley en Escocia y presidente de la familia Ardley en América y el resto del mundo. El inesperado e inexplicable cambio de opinión los desconcertó a él y a Aloy por igual. Ya hacía varios años de aquello.

William continuó con su reflexión. Su voz pausada, lenta, profunda y tremendamente seria; totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos del hombre mayor y al silencio que los envolvía─Recuerdas a Rosemary ¿no es así George? Según decía papá, desde que nació ella fue siempre el alma de Dleystone: toda luz dorada y profundidad. Es una pena que muriera tan joven. Es verdaderamente triste que papá y mamá también murieran; sin embargo, aún me queda Anthony… ─William dejó escapar un suspiro y permaneció inmerso en sus pensamientos.

George sintió la tristeza invadirlo. William rara vez mencionaba a su familia, perdida en una sucesión de tragedias que habrían resquebrajado sin remedio el espíritu de hombres con dos décadas más de vida. Era sorprendente la fuerza que había en ese joven. Aloy también había conseguido verla, sin duda, o no habría permitido a William ejecutar la inusitada decisión de tomar bajo la protección de la familia Ardley a una de las chicas al servicio de la casa Leegan; una huérfana sin pasado.

George no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a la capitulación de Aloy. No recordaba ningún episodio remotamente similar al ocurrido en Lakewood. Ni siquera para realizar aquel viaje a Escocia Aloy había consentido sin más; sino que había exigido de William razones suficientes y probadas para apoyar sus intenciones. La anciana matrona no era precisamente un oponente débil; y en esta ocasión, George tenía que admitir, en privado, que se sentía decepcionado con su aceptación. ¿Cuáles habían sido sus palabras exactas?: "Es una orden de William y sus órdenes son indiscutibles".

George se dijo con desesperación que habría dado cualquier cosa por descubrir una explicación satisfactoria a todo lo ocurrido; sin embargo, se sintió más acongojado al descubrir que, de encontrarla, bien podía ser un indicio inequívoco de la catástrofe que presentía estaba ya en camino hacia ellos; William en principio. No obstante, entre más las analizaba, las palabras del joven presidente le hacían perder toda esperanza de la lejanía del desastre. Algo le decía que el alma del muchacho agonizaba sin remedio por un futuro en sombras que aún no asomaba en el horizonte; pero que él intuía perfectamente.

─¿Sabes George? Creo que no hay motivo para preocuparse. Candy estará bien. El disgusto de la tía Aloy no puede durar mucho tiempo; sobre todo si de hacer felices a los muchachos se trata.

De vuelta a la conversación, George pensó por un momento en lo que William dijera, y no creyó ni por asomo que la decisión de su pupilo, tomada con todo el peso de su autoridad como presidente de las familias Ardley, se hubiese debido a la consideración en que éste tenía a Anthony y a sus demás sobrinos, como estaba empeñado en hacerle creer. No. George ahora estaba plenamente seguro de que debía que existir algo más. Alguna razón condenadamente importante y trascendental. William jamás había sido caprichoso, eso le constaba; y, pese a su juventud, todas sus decisiones eran perfectamente analizadas antes de ser formuladas. Bueno, quizás no esta última.

─¡Ah! ¿si? ─George se abstuvo de mencionar sus dudas, mismas que estaban plenamente justificadas, puesto que al escoltar a Candy a Lakewood, horas atrás, había sido testigo de la grosera recepción que, en conjunto, los jóvenes Leegan y la anciana Aloy le habían dispensado a la niña; aunque presentía que ésta, a pesar de sus esponjosas coletas rubias y tierna sonrisa, podría enfrentarlos sin mayor problema si era necesario. Y lo sería. De eso no tenía ninguna duda.

─Los Ardley amarán a Candy ─dijo William, con pasmosa seguridad; su voz inusualmente melancólica; su mirada extraviada en sabrá Dios qué recuerdo agridulce.

George refrenó el deseo de preguntarle a qué se refería; más no lo hizo porque temió que William se negara a responderle, e incluso se enfadara. Aún no podía explicarse a sí mismo la razón de su inexplicable inquietud; pero una idea que aún no había tomado forma en su mente le estaba molestando. El tono profético de William, totalmente fuera de lugar, inquietaba sus nervios de una manera que nunca había experimentado.

─Señor...─ por enésima ocasión durante la entrevista, George se encontró incapaz de comentar nada.

Todo circunspección y ecuanimidad, William lo observó con detenimiento; sus ojos dando forma a una mirada que jamás había mostrado antes: una que hablaba de cierto innato sentido de arrogante liderazgo, transmitido de generación en generación, venido desde allende el mar, desde los agrestes territorios montañosos de su amada Escocia, donde el primer Ardley de la historia registrada había erigido Dleytower. Por un segundo, como si de un salto en el tiempo se tratara, George tuvo ante sí al soberbio hombre que había ayudado a forjar. Un guerrero como pocos, dispuesto a arriesgar el todo por el todo, a dar la vida incluso por aquello que consideraba valioso: el amo de Dleytower, nada más y nada menos.

─¿Sabes George? ─dijo William, con una voz inusitadamente pensativa, casi solemne─. Supongo que Aloy tiene algo de razón, también.

─¿De verdad lo cree, señor William? ─atinó a decir George, totalmente perdido de la conversación. Concentrado en sopesar cada precioso detalle de las expresiones que surcaban el rostro del heredero. Este continuó; ajeno al examen de George y a todo cuando no fuera lo que quería decir.

─Pude haber encontrado docenas de soluciones distintas a ésta ─dijo con sinceridad─; pero las cosas han sido tal y como tenían que ser. No daré marcha atrás; la adopción es un hecho ─dijo, imprimiendo a sus palabras el énfasis necesario para declarar la irrevocabilidad de su decisión. Luego, después de una prolongada pausa, prosiguió explicando sus planes; unos planes que sólo George conocería de ahí en adelante─. Al menos así será para Aloy y los demás; pero lo cierto es, que no será una adopción común y corriente...

Mientras escuchaba lo que William tenía planeado, George enmudeció. Literalmente. Asombrado por las directrices trazadas por aquel a quien todavía consideraba apenas un joven; nunca un adulto. Se preguntó, sin realmente querer reflexionar en ello ¿a qué estaba jugando William? Y se recriminó, por una vez, no tener la voluntad suficiente para coartar sus planes. Además, debía admitir que William estaba capacitado para tomar sus propios riesgos.

Sin embargo, mucho antes que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos, la breve explicación terminó y William prosiguió abruptamente la conversación anterior, sin darle tiempo siquiera a pensar y respondiendo, sin saberlo, su no formulada pregunta. Sorprendiéndolo aún más, si era posible.

─Candy es como Dleytower, George: toda luz, color y fortaleza. Roca firme contra el poder de las mareas y la violencia de las tempestades. La libertad siempre será una necesidad vital para ella. Así que no creo que necesite de los Ardley por mucho tiempo; de hecho, ni siquiera pienso que los Ardley le seamos verdaderamente útiles ahora ¿o crees que me equivoco?

La siguiente frase quedó sin formular; pero resonó, como una especie de profecía, en los oídos y la mente de George, tan nítida y clara como si William la hubiera pronunciado: "En realidad, somos los Ardley quienes necesitamos a Candy". Perplejo; estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propio aliento contenido. Jamás hubiera pensado que las cosas fueran de esa forma. Su rostro debía de reflejar su estupor, porque su pupilo lo obsequió con una nueva sonrisa, más amplia que la primera, dándole a entender que comprendía perfectamente su razonamiento y lo aprobaba.

─Por supuesto que no, señor William ─estuvo de acuerdo George, más por responder algo, lo que fuera, que porque en realidad lo creyera. Sus pensamientos seguían su propio curso, ajenos a la conversación y centrados, más que en ninguna otra cosa, en la desolada expresión que William trataba de esconder. La mención que éste hiciera de Rosemary y Dleystone lo habían perturbado casi tanto como la directa alusión a Dleytower y la peculiar descripción de Candy. ¿Porqué diantres William no lo decía con claridad? ¿Porqué dejar que las cosas transcurrieran más allá? ¡Él era el Jefe del Clan, por Dios! Aunque fuera un secreto para los otros. El muchacho estaba a sólo unos meses de asumir la presidencia de las empresas Ardley también.

George sintió el pánico crecer desde su estómago, extendiéndose por todo su ser. Tenía la horrible certeza de que William había decidido, por inexplicables razones, condicionar su propio futuro y el de los Ardley, en una apuesta insensata. El cómo lo sabía era un misterio, pero estaba seguro de ello.

─Soy el Jefe del Clan ─remarcó William, con voz inusualmente seria y profundamente conmovida─. Y, aunque detesto admitirlo, ésta vez sirvió de mucho. ¿No crees? ─el joven permaneció un momento en silencio antes de pronunciar la siguiente frase; una afirmación estremecedora─. Candy representa una gran bendición; una muy especial, George. Sobre todo, para mí.

El corazón de George latió descompasado al comprender, horrorizado, lo que William estaba implicando. El verdadero sentido de las palabras de la inesperada sentencia surgió en su mente en perfecto orden: "Soy el Jefe del Clan. No quería serlo; pero lo soy. Y, si debo serlo, bien puedo permitirme un sólo capricho; uno tan especial, que sólo yo conozco su verdadera importancia".

George recordó a la niña. Al capricho de coletas rubias y preciosos ojos verdes que había escoltado hasta la mansión de Lakewood, y a quien los tres jóvenes Ardley le habían dispensado una alegre bienvenida frente a las arrugadas narices de madame Aloy, haciendo caso omiso de la declarada desaprobación de la anciana. A pesar de su corta edad, la adolescente no desmerecía ante la imponente residencia y parecía encontrarse en casa; como un miembro más de la familia; uno inestimablemente apreciado. Verdaderamente era para pensárselo.

¿Cómo demonios la había conocido William? No. Mejor no indagar en el resto de la historia. Mejor fingir que el heredero había dado un traspié en su preciosa educación y que, impelido por su buen corazón, había cometido una metedura de pata interesante. Sólo eso.

George no podía permitirse creer en algo más. Por su salud mental, trataría de no pensar en la manera en que el carácter de la niña le evocaba el del propio William. Por la tranquilidad de días futuros, intentaría no recordar la intensa soledad disfrazada de sonrisa que ella tenía en común con el heredero Ardley. Por su propia paz interior, olvidaría esas últimas palabras de William y la cálida expresión que éste reservaba para el simple recuerdo de la pequeña con pecas en la nariz.

─Alternaré mi tiempo entre Lakewood y Chicago ─dijo William, despacio, dándole tiempo al hombre para asimilar sus palabras─, ya que Candy podría necesitarme ─con esas tranquilas palabras, dichas con la seriedad que correspondía al presidente de las familias Ardley, William se colocó su habitual máscara de desenfadado buen humor. Olvidada, por el momento, la verdadera razón de la conversación; e incluso la niña que había dado origen a ella.

George observó al joven, quien, sin que él se percatara de ello, había regresado a la posición en la que le encontrara inicialmente: sentado frente a la mesa del oporto, en perfecto control de sus emociones; como si la conversación anterior no hubiese sucedido nunca. Y así era; porque George supo, sin necesidad de que William se lo indicara con palabras, que la entrevista había terminado en ese momento. Y también comprendió, no sin perplejidad, que esa había sido la forma de William de anunciar sus planes futuros. Unos planes que cristalizaban las más descabelladas esperanzas de Aloy y él mismo. Ya no habría dudas, ni marcha atrás: William había admitido su destino y de ahí en adelante sería, verdaderamente y para siempre, el hombre a cargo de las familias Ardley.

Súbitamente, a George lo golpeó otra revelación; justo la explicación que había estado buscando para el comportamiento poco usual de Aloy. Comprendió que, en realidad, todo el episodio podía tomarse como la más agresiva negociación entre William y la matriarca de los Ardley: la adopción de Candy, por la libertad de William. George no dudaba que, desde el principio, Sir Wiliam había sido plenamente consciente de lo que Aloy esperaría de él a partir de ahora. Verdaderamente asombroso; no podía describirlo de otra manera y en verdad, dudaba seriamente que en el futuro existiera algún conflicto de autoridad entre Aloy y William. El heredero acababa de anotarse su primer gran victoria.

Aún reflexionando en lo mucho que el joven le había revelado en ese breve intercambio de palabras, George avanzó hacia el ventanal, para recorrer las cortinas y dejar la habitación en la oscuridad. Sabía que William necesitaría eso; y también sabía que el muchacho no requeriría su presencia por lo menos durante la siguiente semana. Ambos tenían mucho en qué pensar.

Antes de salir de la habitación George le miró de nuevo: ahí, en medio de la solitaria habitación, inmerso en el que había sido su mundo durante demasiados años. El heredero exhibía la satisfacción del deber cumplido asomando por cada poro de su cuerpo: la tranquilidad aún atisbando en su expresión y un destello de anticipación brillando en sus cristalinos ojos.

Nada quedaba de la tristeza e incertidumbre que se había permitido demostrar ante George hacía unos instantes. Ningún rastro de los recuerdos compartidos, ni del deleite que evidenciara al pronunciar el nombre de Candy. Sólo la imagen de un joven adulto con la entereza suficiente para dirigir el destino de una de las familias más acaudaladas de América.

George cerró la puerta después de salir, y, alejando todo sentimiento de duda, silenciosamente elevó al cielo una plegaria que habría sorprendido incluso al propio señor William: "Gracias Dios bendito. Gracias de todo corazón, por haber enviado esa niña a la vida de William".

*** ~ * ~ C ~ * ~ ***

**NOTAS **

_Para todos los efectos, la adopción se establece en 1911, es decir, cuando Candy tiene ya trece años. Candy llegó a la casa Leegan cuando aún tenía doce años (en el manga puede verse que dice que ya pasaron seis años desde que encontró al príncipe) y acaba de suceder el cumpleaños durante el cual Anthony le obsequia el rosal, y, como el asunto de la caída de las rosas es más un presagio que un cambio de estación, no aseguro que haya terminado la primavera, por lo cual quizá el cumpleaños número 24 de Albert (26 de junio) todavía no ocurre. Además puede verse que no transcurre mucho tiempo entre su cumpleaños y la fecha en que es enviada a México._

**Sobre la historia**

_Este es el primer fic continuación que me planteé escribir sobre Candy Candy; sin embargo, por accidente, comencé a escribir primero "Luna de Escocia". Aunque ambos comparten los antecedentes y la historia del Clan Ardley que diseñé, éste en especial, ahonda mucho más en la herencia genética de Sir William Albert Ardley y su posición como Jefe del Clan y, sobre todo, en sus personales razones y sentimientos en lo que a Candy White se refiere. La historia transcurre por completo en el continente Americano_.

_Esta historia no tiene en cuenta la nueva información arrojada por la nueva novela Candy Candy Final Story. Así que puede considerarse continuación al manga y alternativa a Final Story_.

**Sobre el título:**

_Desde la primera vez que escuché a tía Aloy decir en el anime "¡Cómo es posible que se haya envuelto en semejante capricho!" y luego mirar a Candy con furia y repetir al borde de la apoplejía: "¡Ah! ¡El capricho de William! Y, posteriormente, durante la presentación de Candy a los Ardley, volver a decir: "Esta es Candy, adoptada por capricho del tío William"...pensé que, sin duda tenía razón, puesto que ¿qué es un capricho?._

_Según el diccionario, capricho es: "un propósito o idea que uno se forja sin fundamento y de manera repentina" "empeño o antojo" "lo que es objeto de ese antojo" "arbitrariedad" y no me cabe la menor duda que todos esos significados pueden aplicarse a Candy y lo que le llevó a la familia Ardley =P y bien puede decirse que, tal y como la tía Aloy supo ver, Candy es el capricho de William. Fue gracias a un "porque se me antoja" "porque lo digo yo" y "porque sí" que una rubia pecosa pasó de mucama a hija adoptiva y, tal vez, a algo más. Porque ¿qué es un capricho sino un apego fuera de la razón? ¿y acaso el amor tiene razones?_

**Sobre los Ardley:**

_Como no existe, en la historia real, algún Clan del que se pueda decir que haya sido derivado el apellido Ardley, dado que los más cercanos son los Anderson y los Agnew y ninguna de sus derivaciones está registrada como Ardley. Y como tampoco ningún emblema correspondía al símbolo que ya se conoce de los Ardley, opté por diseñar una historia para este clan en particular, tomandome todas las libertades autorales necesarias._

_Dada la apariencia de William, puede afirmarse que existen antepasados Vikingos en el linaje y con toda seguridad Normandos también. Dada la prosperidad de los Ardley en América, tampoco es creíble pensar que no cuenten con propiedades en Escocia; no parecen pertenecer al grupo de clanes que perdieron definitivamente sus territorios; más bien parecen ser un clan que ha sobrevivido a través de siglos y siglos consolidando su poderío económico y territorial. Archibald comenta en el manga que el tío William tiene veinte mansiones en los Estados Unidos y otras tantas en diversos lugares del mundo; así que para este fic, existirán por lo menos tres lugares en Escocia que se mencionarán frecuentemente relacionados a los Ardley: Dleytower, Dleystone y Arwick._

_**Dleytower**: como la composición de su nombre lo indica, es una torre, fortaleza o castillo según avanzan los siglos, que es considerada la residencia oficial del Jefe del Clan. Dada su antigüedad, es posible que tenga mas de una leyenda en su historia._

_**Dleystone:** es la residencia que corresponde al primogénito del Jefe del Clan, sin importar si éste es hombre o mujer. En Escocia, al contrario que en Inglaterra, existen antecedentes sobre la herencia de títulos y gobierno de territorios por parte de las mujeres. La terminacion "stone" deriva del inglés "roca", y señala que la residencia está construida sobre superficie de esa naturaleza._

_**Arwick:** Es el señorío del que toma su nombre el título que ostenta Sir William. Por lo regular, los títulos nobiliarios corresponden al nombre de un lugar, dado que denotan poder sobre el mismo._

_Algunos nombres de lugares, poblaciones y territorios están tomados de sitios reales de las lowlands y las highlands e incluso de los borders escoceses; sin embargo, la descripción de ellos es enteramente ficticia y no guardan relación alguna con la realidad. Lo mismo puede decirse de los nombres y apellidos de algunos personajes._

_Fiel a la historia real de los clanes, los Ardley cuentan a varios clanes entre sus aliados; entre ellos los Brown (gracias al matrimonio de Rosemary, la hermana de William), los McKenzie, los Heyr, y algunos más. Respecto a los Heyr: tampoco son un clan real; sino que de ese apellido deriva la familia Ayre; actualmente poseedora del señorío de Kilmarnock. Los Heyr originales son habitantes de la frontera inglesa con Escocia en su mayoría. Pero me tomé la libertad de convertirlos aquí en un clan por sí mismo y otorgarles una identidad de lowlanders; es decir, habitantes de las lowlands escocesas. Así que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

_Los Cornwell no son considerados un clan, sino una familia parte del clan Ardley. El cambio en los apellidos se debe al matrimonio de la abuela de Archibald y Alistair, los Leegan tienen la misma relación, y quizá sean, junto con los Cornwell, la familia más directamente relacionada al apellido Ardley. No puede descartarse la posibilidad de que Neal Leegan esté muy arriba en la línea de sucesión, unos lugares después de Archibald, y que el padre de Archibald sea el sucesor directo de William, dado que William está soltero._

_Todo clan escocés ostenta un motto o lema. El motto o lema del clan Ardley es: "**Mirifice Amare**" que en latín significa: "amar con amor increíble" o "amar de forma extraordinaria". La historia del clan Ardley, al igual que la de cualquier otro, gira en torno a su lema y es construída en base a él. Lo cual significa que existen numerosas anécdotas sobre los antepasados de William y sus íncreíbles hazañas en nombre del amor, escándalos incluídos. Posiblemente es un lema extraño comparado con la generalidad; pero tiene una razón de ser para la historia que se describirá, principalmente, en "El capricho de William"._

_El escudo de armas no difiere mucho del logotipo presentado en el medallón del príncipe de la colina. Mas adelante detallaré el mismo y la razón de cada símbolo para ser agregado en él. Como dato curioso, en la historia real, los Agnew actuales poseen dentro de su escudo el águila con las alas desplegadas muy similar a la del medallón y los Brown (apellido de Anthony) tienen como motto: "Floreat Majestas" que significa algo así como "permitan a nuestro poder florecer"._

_Bueno, hasta aquí las puntualizaciones básicas. Reitero mi respeto y admiración por la historia escocesa y espero no ofender a nadie al utilizar los apellidos comúnes. Repito: cualquier parecido con hechos o personas reales es mera coincidencia._

**Sobre el título de William:**

_Albert tiene el título de "Sir" antepuesto a su nombre. Tal nombramiento sólo puede haberlo heredado, puesto que es muy joven para haber sido condecorado por la corona británica que, a todos efectos, es la que otorga tal distinción por un servicio prestado al país._

_En realidad William no es "Caballero de su majestad" (el otro rango por medio de cual un ciudadano puede ser llamado "Sir") sino "Baronet", dado que ese es el único rango nobiliario cuyo portador tiene derecho a ser nombrado "Sir" (los otros títulos anteponen la palabra "lord") y a heredar tal nombramiento a sus descendientes._

_El título de Baronet es muy antiguo, se remonta al siglo XVI y surgió gracias a la idea de un monarca británico de obtener dinero a través de ascender de categoría social a los caballeros (Knights)._

**Sobre la hermana de William:**

_He decidido conservar el nombre de "Rosemary" que aparece en la versión en inglés del manga, en vez de "Pauna" como es traducido la mayor parte de las veces. La razón es el sabor típicamente escocés del mismo. En la versión en inglés también se menciona que ella es condesa, probablemente adquirió ese título debido a su matrimonio. Como William dice que ella es su única hermana, es lógico que ella sea la primogénita del jefe del Clan._


	2. El Capricho de William: Capítulo I

_Mansión Malborough, Chicago, 1916_

La calzada de piedra estaba recién construída y era perfecta, al menos eso le había dicho el señor Malborough en alguna ocasión; sin embargo, Aislyn había tropezado ya un par de veces con inesperadas protuberancias en su superficie. Era de noche y hasta ahí no llegaba la luz de las espectaculares linternas chinas que iluminaban el resto de los jardínes. La oscuridad intencional tenía el propósito de quebrantar en los numerosos huéspedes, cualquier intención de aventurarse más allá de los límites trazados por el anfitrión.

Ya casi eran la una de la madrugada en esa noche tan especial. La mansión estaba copada con la asistencia de casi quinientas personas, todas con la requerida y exclusiva invitación, a la puesta de largo de la hija única de Henry Louis Malborough IV, un aristócrata del nuevo mundo que podía presumir el hecho de que sus ancestros habían arribado a las indias occidentales justo al comienzo de todo. Había pocas familias en Chicago o quizá ninguna, tan distinguida como la suya. Eso decía él, por supuesto; y, como era él quien lo decía, no existía persona en el mundo que se atreviera a negarlo; al menos en sus narices.

El señor Malborough estaba tremendamente orgulloso de su fortuna; de su espléndida casa que era más grande que ninguna otra (gracias a su dinero y escaso sentido de la estética) y, por sobre todo, se jactaba hasta la saciedad, de sus invernaderos, cuya extensa superficie y nutrida población vegetal no tenían comparación. Sin embargo, pese a que le agradaba considerablemente la ostentación, al rico y aristocrático empresario no le agradaba en absoluto que los paganos profanaran el sagrado suelo de su hogar. Así que al día siguiente, cualquiera de los asistentes presumiría haber degustado el más exquisito champagne y probado deliciosos platillos franceses; pero jamás podría afirmar haber visto esos famosos invernaderos. Bueno, tal vez sí; pero, de hacerlo, estaría mintiendo descaradamente.

Lo cierto era que ningún invitado de esos quinientos que se encontraban en la mansión Malborough, podía observar a Aislyn avanzando apresuradamente en dirección nada más y nada menos que de los preciados invernaderos. Tampoco había guardias, ya que éstos se encontraban sumamente ocupados intentando proteger los jardínes frontales del vandalismo típico de por lo menos trescientos pares de aristocráticos pies femeninos (sí, las damas eran mayoría) aporreando el pasto, así que ella no tuvo ningún obstáculo para alcanzar su destino.

Al llegar a la imponente construcción, pudo notar que, como era habitual, las luces estaban encendidas. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a admirar la hermosa visión que ofrecía la enorme fuente de mármol rodeada por una selva en miniatura situada frente a la entrada principal y comenzó a descender con rapidez la escalinata que la llevaría al corazón mismo de la plazoleta dentro de los invernaderos más grandes y mejor surtidos de toda América; según el señor Malborough, claro.

Al sentir que tropezaba irremediablemente cuando estaba a punto de llegar al último escalón, Aislyn contuvo la respiración, esperando con ese simple acto detener su inevitable caída o volverse de trapo. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula y acabó por expulsar la escasa provisión de aire de sus pulmones, al descubrirse atrapada por los brazos de uno de los hombres más notorios de la sociedad de Chicago y toda América. Un hombre que, bien sabía, podía construir una casa mucho más grande que la del señor Malborough sin que eso representara una tragedia para su bolsillo y provocar que, al menos sus rodillas, sí se convirtieran en trapo.

─¿Está usted bien, señora? ─preguntó su salvador, al tiempo que la ayudaba a incorporarse. Al encontrarse tan cerca como nunca antes de él, pudo notar que sus ojos tenían un extraordinario tono de azul, tan intenso como podía asegurar que jamás lo había visto. Él sonreía con amabilidad; pero lo cierto es que ella no estaba de humor para cortesías. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí, en un área prohibida para las visitas?

Aislyn sintió cómo el sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas (qué pésimo era ese condenado hábito suyo), al recordar que ella también estaba ahí en calidad de intrusa; sin importar que su causa lo justificara. Realmente había suplicado en esa particular ocasión, ser depositaria de un golpe de suerte; pero ese hombre incluso había conseguido impedir que se llevara un golpe real contra el suelo. Definitivamente no era su noche.

─¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ─respondió en tono airado al comprender con desesperación que, como él se encontraba ahí, seguramente su contacto no aparecería. El mensaje había sido terminante: acudir sola a la plazoleta central del invernadero Malborough, a la una en punto de la madrugada, y llevar la cantidad fijada o, de lo contrario, perdería la oportunidad de conocer información relevante para encontrar a Nicholas.

─Yo diría que ha estado a punto de sufrir una fractura ─dijo entonces el hombre, claramente demostrando que no creía en sus palabras, Aislyn entrecerró los ojos y respiró mientras contaba hasta diez, luchando contra el repentino impulso de golpearle por tan maleducada afirmación─. Las piedras de la escalera son nuevas y no están correctamente pulidas; parece que la prisa, más que la precaución, guiaba a los constructores.

Las últimas palabras, aunque dichas con indiferencia, hicieron que ella le mirara con fijeza, preguntándose cómo, en el nombre de Dios, un hombre tan hermoso era capaz de decir algo como eso. Sin saber qué hacer, se alejó unos pasos de él, deseando con todas sus fuerzas pedirle a gritos que se marchara y la dejara sola ¿Porqué, por todos los cielos, ese hombre se encontraba allí cuando debía estar en el salón de baile deleitando con su presencia a todas las mujeres entre dieciocho y noventa años? Contuvo una mueca cínica al pensar que, quizá a eso se debía su presencia en los invernaderos: el asedio en masa debía intimidarlo, y en el salón había cientos de mujeres que sin duda aguardaban ansiosas un poco de su atención; no le extrañaba que hubiera escapado para darse un respiro. Ser desmedidamente atractivo, soltero y encima asquerosamente rico tenía sus complicaciones.

Sir William A. Ardley, pensó, reconociéndolo en silencio. El hombre era una especie de celebridad a lo largo y ancho de América; aunque ello no parecía ser intencional; más bien se trataba de que la reservada e inusualmente joven personalidad del presidente de una de las sociedades financieras más poderosas del país, resultaba una atracción tremendamente irresistible para las publicaciones frívolas; tanto como sus éxitos económicos eran objeto de análisis serios en las secciones respectivas de los principales diarios.

Libertino e intrépido, eran palabras utilizadas con frecuencia al mencionar su nombre. Seguidas, como era lógico, de alguna tonta descripción de su última aventura extrema o el relato, inventado por seguro, de su más reciente conquista sentimental. Alguna vez había leído que ese hombre sólo vivía para sus caprichos y que, parte del dinero de los Ardley, se destinaba a cosas reprobables. Por supuesto, se dijo, no tenía más que mirarlo para comprender que la prensa poco profesional mentía. Ese tipo era todo; menos lo que algunas publicaciones idiotas imaginaban. Además, sabía que la fortuna Ardley era lo bastante considerable para que ningún accionista perdiera el sueño por los supuestamente costosos caprichos de su presidente. Aislyn se preguntó si, de tener un invernadero, el señor Ardley ordenaría cerrarlo a las visitas durante las recepciones.

Tan pronto como la pregunta surgió en su mente la desechó. Ella no creería jamás que un hombre tan genuinamente escocés como el que tenía enfrente suyo, pudiera ser otra cosa diferente a un caballero. Era tan parecido a Erwin, pensó, que posiblemente éste tuviera razón respecto a que los Ardley estaban emparentados con los Heyr. Quizá si la ocasión hubiera sido otra, habría aprovechado la oportunidad para averiguarlo. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento.

Recordó, con desesperación, que casi eran la una y su contacto estaba por llegar ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Pedirle al tipo que se marchara y la dejara sola? Ni en sueños. No estaba segura de si él accedería y tampoco se arriesgaría a despertar sus sospechas. Con impotencia, dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo cómo su única esperanza en más de dieciocho meses, se marchitaba en su interior. Pensó que, de haber tenido la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a su corazón, seguramente habría descubierto que éste lucía como la nívea orquídea que el hombre sostenía en una de sus manos: casi a punto de morir.

─Lo siento ─le dijo, lamentándose interiormente el haber olvidado los buenos modales. Su única excusa es que no había esperado encontrar a ninguna persona, mucho menos a ese millonario célebre, dentro de los invernaderos más famosos y menos vistos de América─. Tengo que darle las gracias. No debí reaccionar tan inapropiadamente.

─Descuide ─fue su lacónica respuesta. Fue entonces cuando ella comprendió que él estaba allí por una razón en particular, tal vez esperando encontrarse algo o a alguien. Su sombría mirada sobre la orquídea era prueba irrefutable de que se encontraba perdido en alguna reflexión desagradable. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No tenía la menor idea; pero estaba tan segura de ello, como del hecho de que Sir William tenía perfecto conocimiento de que los invitados no tenían permitido entrar a los invernaderos.

Aislyn le miró con atención. Él no parecía la clase de hombre que quebraba normas ni convencionalismos, pese a lo que relataban los diarios y pasquines. Al menos, no daba el tipo de alguien que se internaba furtivamente en la mansión de uno de sus pares más respetados. Debía de existir una razón especial para que él se encontrara ahí, acompañando a las plantas y con aspecto de ir a morir más pronto que la orquídea blanca. Por otra parte, era un Ardley de las Highlands, y dudaba que alguna vez uno solo de ellos hubiera respetado límites ni prohibiciones. La incursión en territorios prohibidos era el talento más destacado de los highlanders.

─Disculpe... ─comenzó a decir; no obstante, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose desde la terraza superior le hizo guardar silencio. Inevitablemente, su mirada se posó en Sir William, quien ahora estaba alerta y le indicó con un leve ademán que permaneciera donde estaba. Él no parecía preocupado, sino más bien decepcionado; pero ella sí que se sentía mortificada: ser encontrada a solas con ese hombre, un libertino ante la opinión pública, en un lugar tan retirado del salón principal, un lugar que esa noche no estaba abierto al público, era lo que menos necesitaba. Era viuda, cierto; pero de cualquier manera eso no la protegería de las murmuraciones. ¡Buen Dios! ¿Es que nada le iba a salir bien?

Sin pretenderlo realmente, avanzó un poco más hacia el fondo de la interminable galería, ocultando su presencia al nuevo intruso; empero, no se atrevió a internarse en la espesura del follaje y permaneció lo suficientemente cerca de Sir William. Este no se movió, esperando lo que fuera que estuviera por llegar.

─¿Albert, estás ahí? ─dijo una voz de mujer. Los pasos se detuvieron y una joven, vestida con suma elegancia, se hizo visible en la parte superior de la escalera. Desde donde ella podía verla, parecía tener apenas la edad para que este fuera su primer baile. ¡Una debutante, buen Dios! ¿Qué hacía una chica como esa tan lejos del salón de baile, sola, dentro de territorio privado y buscando a alguien llamado Albert? ¿Sería una cita clandestina?

─Aquí estoy, Candy ─respondió Sir William en ese instante, dándole un respiro a sus especulaciones. El tono, más que otra cosa, la tranquilizó indicandole que el hombre no tenía malas intenciones y que la joven y él eran viejos conocidos. Sin embargo, el encuentro era a todas luces censurable. Sorprendida dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sir William, parcialmente oculto tras el follaje, intentando no pensar que, quizás, las publicaciones no estaban tan equivocadas respecto a sus inclinaciones. Intrigada, volvió a mirar hacia lo alto de la escalinata de piedra, desde donde la chiquilla se lanzó a toda carrera hacia donde se encontraba el magnate; claramente demostrando lo poco que le interesaba el que la escalinata fuera nueva, y la piedras no estuvieran correctamente pulidas.

Pese a su decisión de no fisgonear, Aislyn se descubrió a si misma inclinándose para alcanzar un claro entre la vegetación desde donde tenía amplio dominio de la escena que estaba a punto de comenzar. Su curiosidad, decía Erwin con frecuencia, era su peor enemigo. Tras encontrar la mejor posición, rezó por no ser descubierta. Ya era bastante malo que Sir William la hubiera visto al llegar a ese lugar, como para que la sorprendiera realizando algo tan censurable como escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

─¡Santo cielo! ¡He estado buscando el invernadero por casi media hora! Me perdí un par de veces y también estuve a punto de caer en esa espantosa piscina que tiene la forma de una M ─dijo a toda prisa la joven y Aislyn estuvo de acuerdo con ella en que la dichosa piscina era una ridiculez; pese a lo que dijera el señor Malborough respecto a su originalidad─ ¡Que alegría encontrarte! ─exclamó enseguida, dirigiéndose a él; sin percatarse, gracias a los ángeles del invernadero, de la presencia de Aislyn. Era evidente que se encontraba tan alterada como Sir William; aunque su emoción distaba mucho de secundar a la de él: mientras el hombre parecía enfadado, triste, decepcionado y otras cosas más, ella lucía descaradamente feliz.

─¿Te perdiste? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ─inquirió él, a todas luces molesto. La dureza de su voz habría podido cortar hierro forjado─. ¿Es que olvidas que fuiste tú quien propuso entrevistarse aquí con Warren Huttington? Pensé que éste era un sitio que conocías bien.

─¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es Warren Huttington?─ella abrió mucho los ojos, evidentemente impactada por las palabras de Sir William. Algo en el interior de Aislyn se agitó, pensando que esa joven parecía demasiado ingenua como para considerarla capaz de urdir algo tan escabroso como la situación que Sir William había insinuado. Bastaba mirarla para saber que no mentía. El hombre debió llegar a la misma conclusión que ella, porque su expresión se tornó más sombría aún, si era posible. Sin embargo, Aislyn pensó que la afirmación de Sir William, respecto a que la joven conocía el camino tenía sentido. Se preguntó cómo habría encontrado la manera de llegar ahí sin necesidad de preguntar a alguien de la mansión; además de conseguir evadir a los numerosos guardias.

─Candy... ─dijo él, sin agregar nada más. Luego, tras pensar un poco, pareció tomar una decisión antes de inquirir con tono resignado:─ ¿Porqué saliste del salón de baile sin pedir a la tía Aloy que te acompañara? ─la pregunta hizo comprender a Aislyn lo complicado de la situación: la joven se encontraba ahí sin gobernanta y una caminata desde el salón principal hasta los invernaderos tomaba demasiado tiempo para que la ausencia de la muchacha no fuera notada.

─Bueno... ─ella titubeó un momento, como pensando en lo que diría. Un delicioso sonrojo se hizo visible en sus blancas mejillas, confiriéndole un aspecto algo dramático a la vez que tierno. Sir William se limitó a observarla, claramente en espera de su explicación; su expresión severa, aunque indulgente. Aislyn notó, sorprendida, que su peculiar estado de ánimo anterior había desaparecido para dejar paso a una serena tranquilidad.

─ Es que... ─ella titubeó de nuevo y Aislyn se preguntó si estaría tratando de encubrir alguna falta. Su primera impresión de la joven no le había transmitido que fuera capaz de nada incorrecto, sin embargo, no la conocía en absoluto.

─Candy ─la voz de Sir William adquirió un matiz extraordinariamente dulce. Extendió una de sus manos hacia la joven tomándola de la barbilla con los dedos y obligándola a mirarlo. Aislyn pensó que pocas veces había visto tanta ternura en un gesto─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Prométeme que no te enfadarás ─pidió ella, al tiempo que lanzaba una fugaz mirada a su alrededor, como para cerciorarse de que no hubiera alguien que escuchara lo que tenía que decir a Sir William. En un acto reflejo, Aislyn se apartó un poco del claro por donde se encontraba atisbando; no quería ser descubierta por accidente. No obstante, la chica pareció satisfecha con lo que observó y dedicó de nuevo toda su atención al joven banquero. Conteniendo un suspiro de alivio, Aislyn volvió a mirar.

─¿Yo? ─preguntaba Sir William con asombro, en ese momento─. ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?

─Se trata de Eliza ─respondió ella mirándolo fijamente. La reacción de desagrado, apenas perceptible de Sir William le dijo a Aislyn que la sola mención de ese nombre lo fastidiaba en exceso. Tal vez por eso, la joven parecía reticente a decirle algo.

─De acuerdo, Candy─suspiró él con resignación renuente─. Te lo prometo: no pondré tachuelas en su lugar durante las cenas familiares, ni vaciaré el frasco de la sal en su café y mucho menos, Dios nos libre, aplastaré sus pies mientras bailo con ella. ¡Ah! ─exclamó─ y tampoco la arrojaré sobre los rosales cuando Whiteman esté regando los jardínes ─concluyó con evidente tristeza; en el tono de un niño al que le niegan su diversión favorita. Aislyn abrió los ojos con evidente horror al escuchar esas palabras.

La joven se quedó observándolo, evidentemente impactada. Sin embargo pronto se recuperó y lo golpeó en el hombro con fuerza, al tiempo que lo reprendía─¡Pero mira que eres imposible!

─¿Quién? ¿Yo? ─él compuso la mejor expresión de inocencia que Aislyn recordaba haber visto en un hombre entre los veinte y los ochenta años; mientras una amplia sonrisa crecía en su rostro, aumentando su apostura en varios grados.

Por toda respuesta la joven giro para alejarse de él, haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Sin embargo, su acción no hizo sino favorecer las intenciones de Sir William, porque, para la mayor sopresa de Aislyn, la rodeo con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él al tiempo que depositaba un sonoro beso en su cabello. La familiaridad del gesto estaba fuera de duda.

─Vamos Candy ─pidió él, aún sonriendo─. Dime qué pasa.

─Escuché por accidente a una de las amigas de Eliza murmurando sobre la grandiosa cita que habían arreglado esta noche con no sé qué excelente truco ideado por Eliza para que Katherine Malborough y tú se vieran a solas en los invernaderos ─explicó ella de un tirón; sin darse tiempo siquiera a respirar. La censura en su voz era evidente; pero Aislyn comprendió que no estaba dirigida hacia Sir William. Ella misma sintió la desaprobación surgir en su interior. ¿Cómo podía Katherine pensar siquiera en ejecutar un plan tan malévolo, por no decir estúpido?

─¿Qué? ─la sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de los labios de Sir William al escuchar a la joven. Aislyn pensó que era una suerte que hubiera prometido no enfadarse, porque su expresión distaba mucho de ser cordial, todo indicaba que la tal Eliza pagaría por sus maquinaciones. Ese hombre no parecía ser alguien a quien se podía inmiscuir en una situación de esa naturaleza sin salir indemne. Aislyn cruzó los dedos porque Katherine también fuera añadida a la lista negra del millonario; bueno, esperaba que él tuviera una lista de ese color en algún cajón de su escritorio allá en su desconocida pero famosa oficina, donde pasaba el día comprando y vendiendo al mundo.

─No lo sabías ─más que una pregunta fue una afirmación. Aislyn, mejor que ellos quizá, tuvo claro que ambos habían acudido a ese lugar esperando encontrar algo muy diferente. En el caso de la jovencita, parecía estar muy segura de la inocencia de Sir William; en el caso de él, Aislyn recordó su expresión sombría y la orquídea marchita entre sus manos y la pregunta sobre un tal Warren no se qué. Quien había urdido el engaño contaba con provocar algo más que un encuentro furtivo e indudablemente pretendía enturbiar la relación entre esos dos, cualquiera que esta fuese. Además de que el mayor provecho lo obtendría Katherine, a todo efecto la joven en cuyo honor era ofrecido el baile. Era asqueroso, había que reconocerlo. Asqueroso y maquiavélico.

─¡Por Dios! ¡Yo jamás me prestaría voluntariamente para algo así! Habría sido sumamente incorrecto, por no decir suicida ─dijo William recobrando el habla después de unos segundos. Su alarma era evidente y Aislyn podía comprenderlo, ya que las consecuencias de un hecho semejante eran bien conocidas por todos. Si una dama y un caballero solteros eran sorprendidos a solas estaban destinados inevitablemente a casarse.

─Bueno, eso pensé ─dijo ella con una sonrisa. Resultaba evidente el alivio en su voz─. Quiero decir: cualquier cosa en la que Eliza esté involucrada, aunque sea de lejos, no puede ser transparente ¿verdad?─la expresión de la joven se endureció por un momento, confiriéndole cierto aire salvaje que le hacía parecer mucho más madura y hermosa, de ser posible─. Además, puedo confirmar que ella tiene sobrado talento para enredos de esta clase ─su rostro se transformó cuando miró hacia Sir William, comunicándole, sin palabras, que le agradaba encontrarlo sano y salvo, dedicándole al hombre la sonrisa más radiante que Aislyn hubiera visto─. Vine corriendo para advertirte. George y tía Aloy dijeron que no asistirías al baile, pero pensé que era mejor no arriesgarse y averiguarlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Como comprenderás, no podía enterarlos de esto.

─Sabes que no lo haría, Candy ─dijo él, con voz ronca, aún intentando convencerla, pese a que no era necesario; sus grandes manos descansando sobre los hombros de la muchacha, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Era evidente que tenía difícil tranquilizarse. Asombrada, Aislyn admiró la forma en que él disimulaba la innegable rabia que sentía y vestía su voz con ese toque de ternura inconfundible. Los indicios eran demasiado claros como para pasarlos por alto: sin duda la muchacha significaba mucho para él. Aislyn no pudo menos que pensar, cobrándole instantáneo aprecio al joven magnate, que las publicaciones andaban muy lejos de la verdad en cuanto al verdadero carácter de Sir William─. Ni siquiera conozco a Katherine, sólo he bailado un par de ocasiones con ella y ambas por cortesía hacia su padre ─explicó él con vehemencia, como suplicándole que lo creyera─. Y bien sabes que, si tuviera oportunidad, la única persona con la que me gustaría bailar eres tú.

Esa era toda una declaración, aunque fuera de lugar por completo, pensó Aislyn asombrada; y también se sintió un poco incómoda por atestiguarla. Se preguntó de qué forma estarían ellos relacionados, dada la enorme confianza que existía entre ambos. No sabía mucho de la familia Ardley actual, excepto que Sir William había heredado el título y las propiedades que iban con él a muy temprana edad (tendría que haber sido una edad escandalosamente corta, a juzgar por la juventud del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella). En América, no obstante, su identidad apenas había sido revelada unos meses atrás y desde entonces la prensa no lo había dejado en paz. Sin embargo, ninguna publicación, ni seria ni escandalosa, había mencionado jamás a una señorita llamada Candy, un detalle por demás significativo, habría que agregar.

¿Quién sería ella? Se preguntó, observando a la muchacha con curiosidad. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, exclusivo y tremendamente costoso, lo cual le hacía pensar que provenía de una de las ricas y bien posicionadas familias de la ciudad. Sin embargo, había algo en ella; algo que difícilmente podía etiquetar, porque estaba fuera de lo que habitualmente podía asociarse con una dama tan joven de clase alta.

No era sólo su aplomo, difícil de encontrar en una jovencita que recién aparecía en público. No. Era algo mucho más interesante. Más allá del lujo de su atuendo, del ingenuo brillo de sus ojos (¿serían azules como los de él? Aislyn no podía distinguirlo desde donde se encontraba) y de su inagotable capacidad para sonreír, parecía como si ella estuviera a cargo de la situación; en ningún momento intimidada por lo que pudiera suceder y mucho menos por el hombre con quien conversaba tan tranquilamente. Aislyn no había visto nunca a una muchacha de esa edad conducirse de la forma tan peculiar en que esa chica lo hacía. Y mucho menos había esperado ver a un tipo del calibre de Sir William perdido en su magia.

Observó a la pareja. Más cerca emocionalmente de lo que lo estaban físicamente. Ambos eran un espectáculo digno de contemplar. Había un cerco alrededor de ellos, no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo aún desde donde se encontraba, las vibraciones eran demasiado intensas para ignorarlas. Era una especie de círculo mágico que hacía pensar en destino y causalidad. Como el Hechizo Secreto de Loch Herr.

Aislyn recordó que la chica había ido allí a proteger a Sir William de una trampa. Y se preguntó, divertida, si acaso el mencionado caballero habría necesitado alguna vez de la protección de alguien. No dudaba ni tantito que Sir William era de la vieja escuela escocesa, esa que decenas de invasiones no habían conseguido eliminar sino nutrir con alguno que otro aporte biológico de primera calidad. Él era un guerrero de las Highlands; de un carácter consolidado por innumerables ancestros venidos de allende el mar y del resto de las islas.

Los Ardley eran un clan que debía su supervivencia de varios siglos a las temerarias andanzas bélicas y audaces golpes diplomáticos realizados en nombre del amor. Las escandalosas historias de sus peculiares romances eran bien conocidas; así como el creciente poderío económico, político y territorial resultado de ellas. "_Mirifice Amare_" era su lema y lo habían llevado a los extremos en el transcurso de la historia.

Dudaba que alguien pudiera obligar a ese Ardley en particular a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Dudaba también que el plan de la estúpida de Katherine hubiera tenido éxito con él. Sir William no era un hombre con el que se podía jugar o al que se podía coaccionar. Sin embargo, esta minúscula dama había abandonado la seguridad del salón de baile y de la compañía de su gobernanta para protegerlo. Y había conseguido, con un simple par de frases, borrar de un plumazo el brillo atormentado de los ojos del millonario. Increíble.

Aislyn casi movió la cabeza con incredulidad. Sin embargo, sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por las palabras de la joven:

─Bueno...tal vez si llegaras temprano al baile de pasado mañana... ─dijo con una sonrisa esplendorosa y denotada intención, respondiendo así a la apasionada declaración de Sir William, y revelando con ello que no había advertido el verdadero sentido de ésta. Aislyn tuvo la inquietante convicción de que Sir William estaba totalmente transportado a otro mundo. Uno que era mucho más hermoso y luminoso por la sola presencia de la rubia. Nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que ella no debería estar presenciando la escena.

─George y tía Aloy fueron terminantes al respecto: es tu temporada y ellos se harán cargo ─explicó él, con voz cargada de resignado resentimiento, lo cual estuvo a punto de hacer reír a Aislyn. Era evidente que el hombre lo tenía difícil aceptando órdenes de terceros; sin embargo, lo hacía sin rechistar tan sólo por esa chiquilla─. Mi presencia no está permitida bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta tu propio baile de presentación ─continuó explicando él─, excepto al otro extremo de cualquier salón o en la sala de juegos, siempre después de la cena.

─¿Qué tendría de malo? ─interrogó ella con sinceridad. Aislyn pensó que, quizá era su primera temporada y no estaba familiarizada con la etiqueta. Además, podía imaginar perfectamente porqué el mencionado George y la tía Aloy no querían cerca a Sir William. La respuesta de éste se lo confirmó, añadiendo aún más interrogantes a las que ya tenía en su cabeza:

─No quiero causarte más problemas. Prometí que los Ardley estaríamos lejos de tí ¿Lo recuerdas? Si me acerco a tí, sólo habrá complicaciones.

Aislyn no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al comprender que las complicaciones de las que hablaba Sir William podían adivinarse con sólo mirarlo en ese momento. En primer lugar, estaba el indiscutible hecho de su popularidad extrema unida a su soltería: si se acercaba a esa jovencita en público, dudaba que no empezaran a sonar campanas de boda, o algo peor, en las mentes de todos, especialmente después de ver lo que era obvio. En segundo lugar y por más o menos las mismas razones, él no era una adecuada compañía para una debutante que se esperaba encontrara esposo al final de la temporada; especialmente esa chica tan singular. Como hombre era intimidante; como guerrero, debía ser implacable. Y no podía dudar que sus instintos bélicos despertarían si se le provocaba en la dirección correcta. Aislyn imaginó, sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara al doble, el brillo asesino que emitirían esos ojos azules ante la proximidad de cualquier otro hombre alrededor de la rubia.

Aislyn movió la cabeza, algo disgustada con su propia imaginación. Evidentemente estaba dejando demasiado libres sus pensamientos y pretendiendo ver cosas que no existían. Su única excusa era que los Ardley formaban parte de su memoria desde su más tierna infancia. Pese a habitar en territorios diferentes, los Heyr los tenían en gran estima y la historia de ambos clanes se había visto mezclada en incontables ocasiones. Aislyn conocía, gracias a su querido abuelo paterno, las máximas que regían la vida de un Heyr y, en la extensa lista de ellas, había un apartado dedicado enteramente a los Ardley.

─¡Oh Albert! ─exclamó la joven, abrazando al hombre con efusividad ─. Siento mucho que no puedas estar conmigo. Es decir, en verdad aprecio al señor Johnson y también a tía Aloy; pero me gustaría bailar contigo, aunque sea sólo una pieza.

─A mí también me agradaría, pequeña ─respondió él con ternura, acariciando su rostro─ pero tía Aloy y George tienen razón esta vez; tengo que admitir que ellos están pensando sólo en tu bienestar. ─dijo Sir William, mirándola con adoración─. Y eso es motivo suficiente para que yo acceda a aventurarme en el infierno, si es necesario. Y creéme Candy, que comprendo si en verdad te parece un verdadero infierno pasar por esto.

─¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡No exageres!─exclamó ella, riendo─. Es decir, es divertido si omites la espantosa etiqueta. Tengo miedo de cometer un error y que todos se queden mirándome, y luego griten ¡Candy! igual que lo hacía la señora Leegan cuando tenía trece años. Pero no me quejo. Después de todo, sólo tengo que hacer unas cuantas apariciones y luego estaré libre para regresar al hogar de Pony. Tía Aloy tendrá su temporada y no habrá motivos para que te fastidie de nuevo con eso. Te aseguro que me he comportado bien; ella no se ha enfadado conmigo en tres días─dijo, con tono satisfecho, y esa última frase consiguió una mirada divertida del hombre, misma que dejaba claro que no la creía capaz de semejante hazaña. La fascinación que ella ejercía sobre él era escandalosamente evidente.

─No lo pongo en duda, pequeña─dijo, mientras acariciaba con una mano el rostro de la joven. Sus dedos atraparon un travieso mechón de rubio cabello que caía hasta cerca de los tiernos labios y, se dirigieron lentamente hacia las delicadas orejas, acomodándolo sin problema. Era un gesto tan descaradamente natural, tan provisto de inocente sensualidad y dotado de desbordante afecto, que Aislyn no tuvo más remedio que concluir que lo había realizado innumerables veces.

─Tía Aloy se ha mostrado bastante satisfecha conmigo. Hasta horneó una de sus famosas tartas el domingo pasado, tras el baile de los De Witt ─continuó explicando la joven en tono satisfecho. Totalmente ajena a los evidentes gestos de afecto de Sir William.

A Aislyn le resultaba tremendamente interesante que esa chica en particular, no se sintiera cohibida por la presencia y las atenciones de Sir William. Más bien parecía encontrarse totalmente cómoda con él. "Una entre un millón", pensó con satisfacción. Jamás hubiera imaginado que esa noche sería testigo de algo tan sorprendente.

Mientras la pareja continuaba conversando, Aislyn dejó que sus pensamientos se perdieran en su propio dilema: ¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora para encontrar a Nicholas? Su sobrino aún vivía, estaba segura; pero la realidad era que se encontraba en un país desconocido, sin amigos, y el dinero para continuar con las investigaciones estaba a punto de acabársele.

Erwin la había advertido, por supuesto, de que sería como buscar un guijarro en el fondo del océano. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Necesitaba un milagro y tenía el inexplicable presentimiento de que lo obtendría; de la manera que fuera. No podía simplemente retirarse a Ayrshire y llevar flores cada año a una tumba vacía. Se lo debía a su hermana y a su esposo. Ellos merecían descansar en paz, y el pequeño Nicholas merecía saber que, al otro lado del océano, existía una familia que lo llenaría de amor y cuidaría de él.

En ese momento, el sonido de pasos acercándose capturó la atención de Aislyn. Pensó, repentinamente alarmada, que sin duda se trataba de la joven Malborough, que proseguía según el plan trazado. Por un momento estuvo a punto de revelar su presencia; pero se dijo que, tal vez, no era la mejor decisión. No obstante lo dicho por la rubia, no creía que una señorita de tan encumbrada posición se atreviera a llevar a cabo esa estupidez. Lo más probable es que se tratara de alguno de los guardias, dado lo avanzado de la hora.

La vista de la distinguida Katherine Eugene Malboroguh en la parte superior de la escalinata la desengañó respecto a sus suposiciones. Aislyn movió la cabeza en claro gesto desaprobador. No cabía duda de que en todos los tiempos siempre existían arpías disfrazadas de ángeles. Ella había percibido, nada más conocerla, que Katherine era de ese tipo; sin embargo, jamás esperó comprobarlo en primera fila. Miró hacia la pareja y notó que Sir William sí se había percatado de la llegada de la chica; mientras que su compañera había comenzado a examinar las numerosas plantas que se encontraban ahí, felizmente ajena a la amenaza que se aproximaba.

─Mira preciosa ─dijo Sir William en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Katherine escuchara desde donde se encontraba, ya que aún no había descendido hasta el invernadero en sí─. Esta es la variedad que Anthony siempre quiso desarrollar, pero que jamás consiguió hacer florecer a la intemperie. Es una rosa que requiere de una temperatura demasiado templada como para cultivarse por estos rumbos y también necesita una humedad específica─explicó con naturalidad, como si no estuviera enterado de la presencia de la dama. Aislyn comprendió que Sir William contaba con que Katherine percibiera que se encontraba acompañado y desistiera de su plan. Se dijo que, más que libertino e intrépido, ese Ardley era un temerario desquiciado. Cualquier cosa podía pasar, dado el carácter caprichoso de la hija de Malborough.

─¡Por Dios! ¡Es hermosa! ─respondió la joven rubia, visiblemente interesada en una planta de diminutas hojas cuyos enormes brotes en floración tenían el color del salmón fresco. Ciertamente era exótica, dado que sus hojas y la proporción de sus flores no eran comúnes en las demás especies. El ejemplar se encontraba colgando a por lo menos metro y medio del suelo, apoyado en uno de los muchos soportes de hierro forjado que se encontraban distribuidos a lo largo y ancho del invernadero..

─¿Sabes? ─dijo Sir William, concentrado en la conversación y, notó Aislyn, poniendo especial cuidado en no mencionar el nombre de su acompañante─. Creo que construiré un invernadero en la mansión. Haré traer esas espectaculares orquídeas de mi plantación en Jamaica y también algunas flores de loto de la propiedad en la India; pero no pondremos dentro una fuente, sino un lago. Será tu regalo de cumpleaños ─anunció con entusiasmo, a todos efectos perdido en su inesperada idea. Aislyn se esforzó por no reir al percatarse de que, ya en dos ocasiones durante la última media hora, ese respetable y misterioso banquero había demostrado poseer un espectacular talento para el drama.

─¡Pero qué estás diciendo! Si mi cumpleaños acaba de pasar y, además, ya me regalaste ese odioso automóvil─protestó la joven, aún concentrada en examinar la rosa. No obstante su distracción, era evidente el tono de sorpresa en su voz, mezclado con cierta censura. La curiosidad de Aislyn se desbordó al oír el calificativo ¿Qué clase de chica llamaba asi a un costoso y singular obsequio recibido de manos del hombre más asediado de Chicago?

─Oh, bueno, no me refería a tu cumpleaños, sino al mío ─respondió Sir William, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. La mente de Aislyn dejó de funcionar por un momento y su corazón dió un salto de pura sorpresa. ¿Es que Sir William no tenía remedio? No, supuso desinflada, recordando las severas palabras que la muchacha dirigiera a ese hombre minutos atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, juntó ambas manos en actitud de oración y rogó a cualquier ángel que estuviera desocupado que inspirara a la rubia para que, ésta vez, diera un puñetazo en el estómago al tipo. ¡No era momento para bromas, por Dios!

─¿Me darás un regalo en tu cumpleaños? ─preguntó la muchacha con el asombro dibujado en cada una de sus exquisitas facciones y una evidente expresión de regocijo. Por primera vez desde su llegada, Aislyn pudo percibirla un poco descolocada. Puso más atención y se percató de que la rubia se mostraba por única ocasión tan fascinada con Sir William como él con ella.

─Bueno...─él permaneció pensativo por un momento─. Es que aún falta mucho tiempo para navidad corazón ─explicó, con impotencia y un teatral encogimiento de hombros.

Aislyn puso los ojos en blanco, conteniendo una carcajada al comprender cómo sonaría eso a los oídos de Katherine. Sin poder evitarlo miró hacia arriba, rogando con todas sus fuerzas no encontrar a nadie; sin embargo, su diversión se apagó al notar que la joven Malborough seguía allí y que su expresión no era precisamente cordial. Por un horrible momento, Aislyn tuvo la sensación de que Katherine iba a irrumpir para provocar una escena; tan evidente era su furia.

Sir William escogió ese momento para su actuación estelar y, como obedeciendo a un repentino impulso, se aproximó a la joven, quien ahora se encontraba examinando una palmera miniatura, de espaldas a él, y tomó un sedoso mechón de rubio cabello entre los dedos y lo llevó a sus labios en franca actitud de adoración. Concentrada en el espécimen, la muchacha no percibió el gesto; aunque Katherine Malborough sí.

¡Temerario desquiciado! Pensó Aislyn de nuevo. Sabia juez del carácter propio de su género; mientras observaba la poco elegante retirada de la hermosa hija única del señor Malboroguh, comprendió que esa noche, la joven rubia llamada Candy se había convertido en la mayor enemiga de la distinguida señorita Katherine Eugene Malborough. No dudaba que, de ahora en adelante, sería un objetivo contra el cual se dirigirían las peores ofensivas de esa arpía.

Aislyn rezó porque, desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, Katherine no hubiera reconocido a la acompañante de Sir William. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche, el millonario había sellado su destino y también el de la rubia. "¡Inconsciente!", recriminó en silencio al caballero rubio, "¡Inconsciente y loco!". Ese hombre no imaginaba siquiera lo venenosa que podía ser Katherine cuando se lo proponía.

─¡Mira! ¡Se parecen a la Dulce Candy! ─exclamó la joven con alegría, señalando hacia el costado izquierdo de uno de los pasillos. Aislyn no podía ver de qué planta se trataba ya que, como se encontraba justo en el siguiente pasillo, a unos cuatro metros de ellos, oculta por el espeso follaje de una especie de banano o algo así, su visión se limitaba a lo que se encontraba a más de un metro del suelo. No obstante, supuso que debía ser una flor. La plazoleta principal y, contigua a ella, el ala sur, estaban llenas de arbustos tropicales en floración. Las demás especies se encontraban más allá, en el ala norte.

─No lo creo, pequeña ─respondió Sir William, inclinándose para examinar el especimen─. Este ni siquiera es un rosal, sino una especie que crece cerca del ecuador. Las hojas son gruesas porque almacena más líquido en ellas, dada la humedad de la zona. Además ─puntualizó con una sonrisa─, bien sabes que las Dulce Candy fueron creadas por Anthony y sólo existen en los terrenos de Lakewood.

─Y en la colina del hogar de Pony ─declaró ella con seguridad, mientras una espléndida sonrisa iluminaba su rostro de hada.

─¿Aún florecen ahí? ─preguntó él con interés.

─Así es ─respondió ella sonriendo, claramente deleitada con el recuerdo─. Los chicos saben que, si las dañan, responderán ante mí ─declaró con una clara actitud de amenaza, que a Aislyn le recordó muchísimo a Elsphet, su mejor amiga, quien montaba incluso mejor que su hermano Erwin y, cuando ambas eran adolescentes, acostumbraba perseguir con un garrote a quien se atreviera a molestarla. Se preguntó si esa encantadora jovencita sería tan vital como Elsphet.

El agradable y profundo sonido de la risa de Sir William, flotó con claridad hasta donde ella se encontraba. Era obvio que las palabras de la joven le habían traído a la memoria algún incidente gracioso. La intriga que Aislyn sentía desde que la rubia apareciera, alcanzó un nivel mayor.

─¡Oh Albert! ¡por Dios! ¡No te rías así de mí! ─pidió la joven con sincera mortificación. El sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, demostrando su incomodidad, y Aislyn se preguntó, intrigada, cuál sería la razón de que se encontrara apenada.

─Es que... ─Sir William aspiró aire con fuerza, en un esfuerzo por controlarse─no puedo imaginar cómo esa amenaza no ha sido lo suficientemente tentadora para ese nuevo chico ¿Cómo se llama él? ¿Robbie?

─¡Ese miserable granuja! ¡Ni me lo menciones! ─estalló ella. Evidentemente furiosa por la sola mención del nombre.

─Ha estado a punto de superarte Jefe, no lo niegues ─replicó Sir William con evidente regocijo─. La última vez, cuando liberó a la nueva manada de cabras, conseguió escabullirse de tí por más de cuatro horas, hasta que lo descubriste dentro de ese cajón de madera en el ático.

─¡Sólo porque tuve que perseguir yo misma a las benditas cabras! ─se quejó la muchacha.

─Precisamente. Robbie fue lo suficientemente listo para asegurarse de ello ─indicó Sir William, aún sonriendo y luego, tras mirar a la joven, nuevamente volvió a reír con ganas─¡Nunca voy a olvidar la manera en que saliste disparada a lomos de Charlie!

─¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Ese horrible jamelgo debería estar ya en el mercado de carne vieja! ─gruñó ella, sin duda recordando el momento ─¡Arrancó corriendo en dirección contraria, porque lo asustaron los balidos! ¡Ugh!

Aislyn no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena: esa encantadora chica rubia a lomos de un caballo desquiciado de temor, intentando perseguir a un montón de escandalosas cabras y evidentemente furiosa contra un pequeño pillo. Lo único que le impidió reírse a gusto fue que no deseaba que la joven advirtiera su presencia.

─Aún sigues siendo la misma trepadora de árboles y arruina portales de siempre ─respondió él con indudable satisfacción, ya más tranquilo─. Mucho me temo que, en vez de ayudar a la señorita Pony, estés formando a una nueva generación de notables delincuentes.

─¡Albert! ─exclamó ella en tono ofendido. Sin embargo, Aislyn pudo percibir que, tras el tono de chanza de Sir William, existía la clara esperanza de que la joven no cambiara nunca y que, con el favor del buen Dios, educara a una gran multitud de delincuentes.

Por tercera vez desde su llegada, se escucharon pisadas en la terraza superior, cortando bruscamente la singular armonía en la estancia. Se trataba de más de una persona; supuso Aislyn por el sonido irregular que descendía hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Miró en dirección a la pareja y notó que Sir William se tensaba; era evidente que, tras la partida de Katherine, no esperaba que más personas acudieran allí. Aislyn comenzó a escapar hacia la parte más lejana del invernadero, pero la voz de Sir William la detuvo.

─¿Lady Aislyn? ¿Se encuentra usted ahí?─llamó con urgencia, sorprendiéndola al revelar que conocía su nombre. Ella no tuvo otro remedio que avanzar de regreso hacia donde la pareja se encontraba; preguntándose qué estaría tramando ese hombre ahora─. Por favor ─suplicó nada más verla aparecer en el pasillo─ ¿Sería tan amable de quedarse con nosotros?

Ella titubeó un segundo; analizando si sería recomendable participar del nuevo encuentro a la vista, que dependiendo de cómo se desarrollara, podía culminar en un escándalo. Sin embargo, pronto tomó una decisión y se acercó más hacia donde ellos estaban. Comprendía que Sir William no se lo habría pedido de existir algun riesgo para su reputación y que, con toda seguridad, él pensaba que su sola presencia sería de utilidad. Aislyn percibió la preocupación real detrás de su fachada de tranquilidad; todo subterfugio dramático dejado de lado. La chica rubia, por su parte, apenas y se había sorprendido con su presencia; aunque la miraba con curiosidad.

─Ella es la señorita Candis White Ardley, aunque todos le llamamos Candy ─explicó apresuradamente y ella se extrañó al oír el apellido de Sir William unido al nombre de la joven. Eso era otro misterio─. Y, dado que usted acaba de llegar del continente ─continuó diciendo él─, estaba ansiosa por ver los famosos invernaderos Malborough en su compañía ¿De acuerdo?

─Albert...─comenzó a decir Candy, notando por primera vez el cambio en el humor de Sir William─. ¿Qué sucede?

─Ella es Lady Aislyn Nicholson, de los Nicholson de Weiss─respondió él en voz baja, al tiempo que apartaba a Candy de si y colocaba una de sus manos sobre su brazo; claramente para dar la impresión de que paseaban, admirando los invernaderos─. La acabas de conocer hace un par de días y ahora te agradó encontrarla en la recepción Malborough y por eso aceptaste acompañarla hasta aquí ─concluyó, estableciendo de esa forma el plan a seguir, mientras tomaba el brazo de Aislyn para situarla a su costado, en el lado opuesto a Candy. Y luego agregó en voz más baja aún, dirigéndose a ésta─: procura conservar la calma y actuar con inteligencia ¿de acuerdo?

Aislyn notó, con satisfacción, que la joven no se mostraba alarmada ni nerviosa; y eso era una buena señal. No tuvo tiempo de regocijarse demasiado y tampoco de explicar a Sir William que ella estaba en realidad hospedada con los Malborough, porque en ese momento tres caballeros aparecieron.

─Miren, esta es una variedad de palmera que sólo crece en el amazonas ─explicó Sir William, señalando el ejemplar ─es asombroso cómo el señor Malborough consiguió transportarla hasta aquí sin daño alguno. Y también ha conseguido que no crezca tanto como suele hacerlo.

─¿Y esta? ─preguntó Aislyn con naturalidad, dándole tiempo a la rubia de captar la situación.

─Es una palmera común del hemisferio norte, incluso en Florida existen; sin embargo, lo notable aquí es que, al igual que la otra, su tamaño ha sido alterado sin que pierda su forma.

─Buenas noches ─saludó el señor Malborough quien, Aislyn pudo notar, encabezaba la pequeña comitiva masculina que habia descendido las escaleras a toda velocidad. William guardó silencio, confiriéndole cierto dramatismo a la escena. No se mostraba preocupado en absoluto y Aislyn pudo notar que era para beneficio de la joven White. El nerviosismo de Aislyn había remitido un poco al escuchar que se encontraban relacionados por el apellido. Nadie encontraría censurable que una joven debutante paseara acompañada de un pariente del sexo masculino. Sin embargo, después de todo cuanto había visto, ella no podía creer que lo que existía entre Sir William y la rubia, fuera el simple afecto que se demostraba a un familiar, tal vez eran parientes muy lejanos o sólo nominales.

Aislyn se dijo que debía concentrarse y no pensar en nada excepto en salir lo mejor librada posible de ese episodio tan extraño. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se evaporaron instantáneamente al contemplar la ruda expresión del señor Malborough. Con temor, dirigió la vista hacia los otros acompañantes de su anfitrión y estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión al reconocer al hombre moreno con apariencia de conde francés entre ellos.

─Lady Aislyn ─dijo la inexpresiva voz de George Johnson, saludándola con una leve inclinación de cabeza, sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa por encontrarla ahí, pese a que no se habían visto en casi dos años. Aislyn contuvo el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco y resoplar; ese hombre era más imposible que Sir William, daba fe de ello. Rogó porque el señor Malborough no hubiera escuchado que la había llamado por su título y su primer nombre en lugar de decirle Hellen, el nombre que ella diera al arribar a Chicago. También rezó porque Johnson o el propio Sir William encontraran una salida al embrollo en el siguiente minuto.

Johnson. Aislyn detestaba al tipo con todas sus fuerzas; pero en más de una ocasión había experimentado en su propio pellejo, que era alguien en quien se podía confiar cuando las cosas se ponían peor. Con él ahí, tenía la plena seguridad de que existían altas probabilidades de que las cosas se resolverían, por difíciles que fueran. Pero... ¿Qué demonios hacía él en América?

Johnson miró en dirección de Sir William y la joven, con una expresión que habría hecho temblar a las piedras. A Aislyn le hizo gracia que la mirada de enfado de ese hombre estuviera dirigida precisamente al distinguido Sir William. Sin embargo, como no era una piedra, éste no resultó afectado en absoluto por la evidente furia del tipo. Por un momento, ella temió que Johnson no estuviera del lado de la rubia pareja; pero comprendió que no era así al observar la pensativa y calculadora expresión en el rostro de éste, señal inequívoca de que había comenzado a urdir un plan.

Tras considerar por un momento la nueva información, Aislyn comprendió que él era el 'George' a quien se había referido la pareja Ardley; el mismo que, en unión con una tal tía Aloy, había insistido en que Sir William se mantuviera lejos de la rubia hasta su baile de presentación. No era extraño que echara chispas al ver al joven millonario allí.

─Johnson, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo ─saludó Sir William con naturalidad, sentando las bases para explicar su presencia en la mansión y luego, con sorprendente tranquilidad, como si fuera habitual pasear por el área restringida de una propiedad privada a la una de la madrugada, acompañado de dos mujeres, saludó a los otros dos hombres─¡Señor Eldestone! ¡Señor Malborough! Buenas noches.

─Sir William, no creí que estaría esta noche entre mis invitados ─dijo el anfitrión del baile; por añadidura: el padre de la joven que intentaba atrapar a Sir William, el dueño de la enorme residencia, del invernadero, y de la escalinata con las piedras mal pulidas y colocadas de prisa─. No escuché su nombre anunciado en la recepción, y tampoco lo vi en la cena; pensé que no asistiría ─indicó con recelo el magnate. Aislyn palideció al comprender el desastre que se aproximaba y rogó al cielo, como no lo hacía desde que su padre la descubriera redecorando el tapiz medieval de la pared lateral de Heinlock House, que los ángeles descendieran con espadas y truenos para rescatarlos a todos.

─Bueno, debo disculparme por llegar tarde ─dijo Sir William con una sonrisa─. A decir verdad, tuve que venir andando desde la carretera que bordea el lago, porque mi automóvil sufrió un percance mayor, así que lo dejé al cuidado de Greenton y atravesé el bosque ─concluyó con sinceridad palpable. Aislyn no dudó que ningun fragmento de esa explicación fuera cierto; sin embargo, comprendió también que, justo como cabía esperar entre dos personas tan poderosas, el enfrentamiento no era de hechos, sino que consistía en una especie de juego en el que saldría triunfador quien atrapara al otro primero.

─¿Y porqué no llegó por la puerta principal? Dado que le fascina pasear al aire libre a medianoche.

─Porque el bosque termina en el ala este de su residencia y no tenía deseos de demorar aún más mi llegada ─replicó Sir William, en tono aburrido. Aislyn contuvo un estremecimiento al observar el destello asesino que apareció en su mirada por un instante. No dudaba que él sería el vencedor de ese singular enfrentamiento; pero aún faltaba mucho para que todo terminara; ella no albergaba ninguna duda respecto a que la tranquilidad y las respuestas de Sir William, únicamente se debían a la presencia de la joven White y ella misma; de otra manera, las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes para el señor Malborough. Intuía que Sir William no pertenecía al grupo de quienes disfrutaban los juegos y prefería las cosas claras.

─-Una excelente decisión, jovencito ─el dueño del invernadero puso especial énfasis en la palabra, poniendo en evidencia con ello un claro menosprecio hacia Sir William─, y supongo que, para su buena fortuna, mientras se dirigía al salón principal, que está en la entrada principal, encontró a la señorita White en este lugar que, dicho sea de paso, no está abierto al público esta noche ─señaló Malborough con gesto torvo. Demostrando, con su actitud, que la explicación le parecía poco creíble. Los ojos avezados del hombre registraron la amplia estancia, esforzándose evidentemente por preparar un nuevo ataque y, no encontrando otro blanco más apropiado, su censora mirada se posó sobre la joven. Aislyn contuvo una exclamación de temor al comprender que ese odioso carroñero había encontrado carne fresca.

─Señorita White ─nombró con severidad, como un clérigo dando un sermón a un réprobo incorregible─. Llevamos más de media hora buscándole. Madame Aloy se encuentra al borde del colapso. Pensé que, dada su especial situación, tendría usted un poco más de prudencia a la hora de comportarse. Esta es una casa respetable ─informó, en claro tono de censura, enfatizando despreciativamente la frase 'especial situación' haciéndola sonar como un insulto. La joven, guardó silencio, bajando la mirada a la vez que, instintivamente, se acercaba un poco más a Sir William, como buscando protección. Aislyn creyó percibir un relámpago de ira en los ojos femeninos, pero no estaba por completo segura; no sabía a qué se refería el señor Malborough, pero era obvio que, tal como supusiera, existía alguna explicación importante respecto a la identidad de la chica. Por un momento temió que la chiquilla perdiera el control, sin embargo, pudo notar que Sir William apretaba la mano de la muchacha, transmitiéndole una silenciosa y tranquilizadora orden, misma que fue plenamente comprendida.

La rubia irguió el mentón y enfrentó silenciosamente la acusación de Malborough, con un donaire que Aislyn no pudo menos que admirar. El corazón de Aislyn latió con fuerza, deduciendo con asombro que, ni la muchacha ni el líder Ardley, estaban dispuestos a dar más explicaciones. Era evidente la resolución de ambos, que parecían una pareja de monarcas disgustada por la interferencia de un simple vasallo en sus asuntos, y también era palpable la furia que emanaba de Sir William, no obstante, Aislyn tuvo la sensación de ser la única que percibía correctamente el peculiar humor de la pareja. La mano de Sir William que aferraba la suya, le dijo sin palabras que esperara el momento preciso.

Aislyn reprimió el deseo de mirarlo con sorpresa. Evidentemente Sir William esperaba su colaboración para algo, pero ¿qué?

Miró a los tres hombres. Cada uno tenía, evidentemente, una pecepción distinta de lo que ocurría. Johnson, como siempre, no daba muestras de estar afectado por el asunto; sin embargo, ella sabía que eso no era cierto en absoluto y al toparse momentáneamente con su mirada, ésta le transmitió el inequívoco mensaje de que, al igual que Sir William, confiaba plenamente en su ayuda ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Johnson también?

El señor Malborough, por su parte, demostraba claramente su satisfacción; eso intrigó a Aislyn y la hizo preguntarse ¿Porqué ese hombre estaba tan complacido de atrapar a Sir William Ardley en una situación como esa?. El tercer personaje, el accionista principal de la sociedad Eldestone, pionera en la próspera industria bélica, parecía satisfecho también, aunque por razones distintas a las de Malborough. Aislyn comprendió que éste último, al igual que ella, había ya decretado victorioso a Sir William.

Aislyn se reprendió mentalmente por realizar esos análisis en tan inoportuno momento. Erwin tenía toda la razón cuando la sermoneaba por imaginar cosas que no existían. Sin embargo, su hermano también reconocía, de cuando en cuando, que era una buena juez del carácter de las personas.Y a ella no le cabía duda que esa penosa situación no sólo había sido propiciada por las maquinaciones de la tal Eliza y Katherine Malboroguh; sino por otra persona más ¿El señor Malborough quizá? ¿Con qué fin?

Aislyn pensó por un momento. Ambos apellidos, Malborough y Ardley, eran sinónimo de poder y riqueza; aunque no se podía decir que estuvieran enfrentados financieramente, dado que, como consorcios se ocupaban de campos diferentes, y empleaban políticas casi opuestas. Los Ardley, no obstante no haber estado en América 'antes que todo comenzara' como los Malborough, podían presumir de haber recuperado el terreno en el último siglo y medio. El consorcio Ardley y su cabeza visible representaban el sector más vanguardista de la economía norteamericana.

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntó con urgencia. Hasta ahora, salvo por el saludo de Johnson, los otros dos hombres ni siquiera se habían dirigido a ella, concentrados en la pareja Ardley y en el diálogo que se desarrollaba entre Sir William y el señor Malborough. ¿De qué forma, cielo santo, podía ayudar sin incurrir en el desagrado de su anfitrión?

Repasó sus opciones, aunque no eran muchas. La hospitalidad del señor Malborough había representado un golpe de suerte, dada su situación, y disgustarlo equivalía a admitir su derrota y regresar a Escocia sin su sobrino; sin embargo, no podía permitir que dos personas inocentes fueran puestas en la picota por las ridículas ambiciones de una jovencita mimada como Katherine. Además, las palabras de su querido abuelo resonaron en sus oídos fuerte y claro: "Que tu mano no vacile para proteger la espalda de un Ardley. El destino te recompensará y el cielo te bendecirá".

Aislyn no se sentía muy bendecida en ese preciso instante, y hacía tiempo que sabía que desde el cielo lo único que caía a la tierra eran tormentas y despiadadas granizadas; no obstante, le parecía su deber como Heyr intentar algo, cualquier cosa, para honrar la longeva relación de ambos clanes. Además, suponía que no estaría de más esperar una doble recompensa por ello, ya que no era solamente uno, sino dos Ardley los que dependían de su mano; una mano vacilante, pese a las enseñanzas de su abuelo.

Sin demorar un instante más, rogando al fantasma de su querido abuelo que le otorgara por cinco minutos su legandario talento para contar las más extraordinarias falsedades, alzó la voz, fuerte y clara, para atraer sobre sí la sed de sangre del enemigo.

─Si me disculpa, señor Malborough ─intervino con decisión, capturando la atención de todos. Sabía a la perfección lo que debía decir; aunque era algo ligeramente diferente del plan original─. Creo que yo soy la única culpable de eso.

─¿De verdad querida señora? ─Aislyn sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban al enfrentarse a la mirada más amenazante y fría que hubiera visto. En ese momento, supo que no podía errar en su explicación. Su destino y el de esos dos jóvenes, principalmente el de la chica, dependían de la seguridad de sus palabras. Ese hombre parecía decidido a cobrarse con sangre la interferencia y también era evidente su desagrado hacia Sir William.

─Así es. Lo que sucedió fue que durante el baile me sentí algo indispuesta y estuve a punto de desfallecer. Afortunadamente, Candy pasaba por mi lado en ese momento y me ofreció ayuda, así que, como me resultaba muy difícil permanecer en pie, le pedí que me acompañara hasta el Salón Dorado para poder descansar, pensé que ese lugar quizá no estaría tan atestado como los otros, dada su amplitud ─explicó, confiriéndole a su voz un tono estúpido, a beneficio del señor Malborough.

─¿Y porqué no llamó a la señora Milestone? ─inquirió su anfitrión, mirándola con sospecha; Aislyn estaba segura que él sabía que jamás había sufrido un mareo en sus largos treinta y dos años.

─Porque no la encontré cerca y el mareo era muy fuerte. Ya sabe usted que el aire húmedo me afecta y esta noche, la misma señora Milestone ha dicho que soplan vientos desde los lagos del norte ─Aislyn pensó que tal vez eso había sido demasiado; sin embargo, nadie dio muestras de no creerla. Incluso Johnson parecía impresionado; eso la sorprendió, pero no se distrajo y apartó de su mente todo pensamiento inecesario, para continuar su explicación antes de que sus cinco minutos de talento dramático se terminaran─. En fin, la señorita White Ardley me acompañó pero, inexplicablemente, encontramos cerrado el Salón Dorado ─dijo, cruzando los dedos para no tener mala suerte; ya que, justo en la mañana, había escuchado decir al señor Malborough que no abriría esa habitación porque deseaba que sus palurdos invitados permanecieran lejos de sus muebles franceses del siglo XVIII─. Así que, abusando de su generosidad, le solicité que me escoltara hasta mis aposentos en el ala este.

─¡Santo cielo! ─exclamó el señor Eldestone, uniéndose a la conversación ─¡Pero qué descuido imperdonable de tu personal Louis! ¿Cómo es que no se han dado cuenta en toda la noche que el salón principal de visitas está cerrado? ¡Deberías despedir al ama de llaves! ─sugirió con tono de indignación, y acongojada Aislyn se percató de que su vacilante mano, al menos había cortado ya una cabeza, aunque fuera la de una simple sirviente. Casi estuvo a punto de perder la concentración al notar que el señor Eldestone había llamado Louis al señor Malborough, cosa que éste detestaba con pasión, porque le parecía un nombre terriblemente afeminado.

─No creo que sea culpa del ama de llaves, señor ─interrumpió Candy con claro tono de censura, saliendo en defensa de una desconocida; dándose un aire tan conocedor que hacía pensar que era cosa corriente para ella controlar una residencia de proporciones similares a la del señor Malborough. Su voz sonando tan admirablemente refinada como sólo una princesa europea podría conseguirlo. Aislyn estuvo apunto de quedarse boquiabierta de la impresión, la chiquilla era excepcional─. Lo que sucede es que la carga de trabajo para tan poquitos sirvientes es excesiva esta noche ─esbozó una sonrisa que Aislyn percibió tenía todo el propósito de encantar al señor Eldestone y disculpar la ignorancia del señor Malborough y continuó diciendo, como si tal cosa:─ Si mal no lo recuerdo, para una simple cacería del zorro en Lakewood, se emplea tres veces la cantidad habitual para asegurar que todo se encuentre en perfecto orden. ¡Aquí debe haber por lo menos quinientas personas! Es imposible preveer las necesidades de todos, aún con la planificación y el personal adecuados ─concluyó, dando a entender implícitamente el pésimo concepto en que tenía la organización del baile más esperado de la temporada (según el señor Malborough y su hija). Aislyn estuvo a punto de aplaudir.

Malborough miró hacia la rubia, con asombro y expresión tal que parecía que había escuchado hablar a un sapo, luego observó a Aislyn y, por último, clavó su furiosa mirada en Eldestone. Pero ninguno de los tres demostró estar sino consternado por la situación. Entendió que no estaban burlándose de él, sino estableciendo hechos. Sin embargo, no se rindió y continuó con su ataque, dispuesto a encontrar una fisura en el argumento de Aislyn.

─Bueno, me disculpo por la incompetencia de mi personal ─dijo con voz tensa, evidentemente reticente a aceptar algo que creía imposible─; pero ese no es el punto, sino que Miss White y Sir William, por no decir usted querida señora, han invadido este sagrado recinto sin mi autorización. Obviamente esta no es el ala este de la mansión.

─Bueno, apreciable señor ─dijo Aislyn, sintiéndose terriblemente malvada y gozando con ello. Ahora que comprendía que todos los presentes eran sus silenciosos aliados y que el único interesado en perjudicar a quien fuera era el propio señor Malborough, su seguridad creció─. Eso también tiene una sencilla explicación y es que, como la señorita White lo ha dicho, lo que sucedió después de que ella me acompañó a mis habitaciones, fue que Sir William llamó a la entrada este de la mansión y Giles acudió mortificado a avisarme porque no sabía qué hacer. y tanto usted como la señorita Katherine se encontraban en el salón principal y tampoco era cosa de molestarles ¿verdad?.

El señor Malborough miró de Aislyn a Sir William, como pidiendo confirmación de semejante información. Ella no tenía que mirar a Sir William para saber que cumpliría a cabalidad con su misión. Era su turno de colaborar.

─Le dije que vine caminando y el área este de la mansión es la más cercana al bosque ─explicó con tranquilidad Sir William─. La señora Hellen fue muy amable en permitirme adecentar mi aspecto, única razón por la que hice notar mi presencia a sus sirvientes, dado que habría podido llegar sin problemas, caminando por el área exterior, hasta el salón. Además debo reconocer que quería evitar la bochornosa experiencia de presentarme a la entrada principal sin automóvil ─la mención de su supuesto nombre casi hizo que Aislyn mirara atontada a Sir William. ¿Es que no existían secretos para ese tipo?

─Y como Sir William había llegado ─interrumpió Candy en ese momento, con un dejo de exquisita arrogancia, tan femenina y aristocrática como la que más─, yo no podía regresar con él por el interior de la mansión, ya sabe usted que eso habría sido tremendamente incorrecto ─explicó, en el perfecto tono candoroso de una jovencita de dieciocho años, ignorante de la malicia del mundo; aunque conservando aún el habla de princesa─. Así que, como tampoco pudimos encontrar a ningún mozo para enviarlo por madame Aloy, la señora Hellen, a pesar de no sentirse bien todavía, con mucha amabilidad se ofreció a acompañarnos hasta el salón.

─Así es, señor Malborough, no pensé que representara ningún problema ofrecer hospitalidad a Sir William en su nombre, y no supuse que habría mayores complicaciones por encaminarlos hasta el salón ─dijo Aislyn, toda cortesía─. Aunque, de cualquier forma, sugerí que viniéramos por el exterior de la casa, dado que es la única ruta que conozco perfectamente; usted bien sabe que suelo extraviarme con frecuencia en esta, su enorme mansión. Sin embargo, no contaba con que la salida posterior, que es la que conduce directamente a la entrada del salón, estaría también cerrada ─concluyó Aislyn dando la clara impresión de que no sabía cómo tal cosa habría sucedido─. Justo ahora venimos de allá, aunque no tiene caso negar que aprovechamos el paseo para admirar un poco de su vasta colección de vegetales abusando, lo reconozco, de su hospitalidad y también del tiempo y la amabilidad de Sir William. Comprendo su preocupación y entiendo que no debimos demorarnos. Lo siento mucho.

El señor Malborough enmudeció, literalmente. Aislyn se dió una patada mental por llamar 'vegetales' a los singulares y costosos ejemplares que eran el orgullo de su anfitrión; pero ya no había remedio. Sólo quedaba esperar el veredicto final y que el arcángel San Miguel viniera personalmente a desenredar el entuerto.

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó el señor Eldestone, convertido instantánteamente en el enviado celestial por quien Aislyn había implorado─. Una medida muy prudente y sensata, estimada dama. El señor William y la señorita Candy sin duda fueron afortunados por contar con su valiosa ayuda, y ciertamente aquí hay los suficientes ejemplares de eh...vegetales, como para justificar su distracción. Es una pena esa cuestión de la desorganización del personal, Louis ─dijo, dirigiéndose al señor Malborough─. Es obvio que necesitas una mano femenina que se ocupe de esos detalles. Deberías pensar en casarte de nuevo ─sugirió, en el tono en que un ministro le hablaría a un piadoso feligrés.

─No necesito una esposa; aunque supongo que ya va siendo hora de que Sir William elija a la suya ─espetó con intención; perdiendo definitivamente el control. Aislyn sintió deseos de retorcerle el pescuezo por ser tan obtuso─. Es inaudito que el presidente de la sociedad Ardley permanezca soltero. Sobre todo cuando el desagradable ambiente propiciado por la inevitable presencia de su capricho más notorio entre nosotros ─dijo al tiempo que dirigía a Candy una mirada llena de desdén─, le pone en riesgo de provocar escándalos como éste.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Aislyn pudo sentir bajo su enguantada mano, que Sir William se tensaba aún más. Un escalofrío de temor la recorrió y estuvo a punto de quitarse los guantes para rellenar con ellos la odiosa boca del señor Malborough y evitar que dijera más estupideces. ¡Por Dios! El hombre estaba demente si pensaba que el jefe Ardley iba a dejar pasar algo como eso. La supuesta insinuación hecha en perjuicio de la joven rubia, en realidad había sido sino una descarada acusación. Una acusación con fundamento, tenía que reconocerlo.

─No creo, estimado Malborough, que el matrimonio de Sir William o sus relaciones personales, sean algo sobre lo que tú debas opinar ─asentó el señor Eldestone con severidad, claramente luchando por evitar que Malborough cometiera más tonterías─. Creo que has bebido demasiado champagne esta noche y pienso que, una vez que te disculpes, deberíamos regresar todos al salón de baile. Aunque hay muchas personas, alguien podría notar nuestra ausencia. Este desafortunado incidente no tiene porqué trascender.

─¡Me disculparé un cuerno! ─exclamó el señor Malborough con el rostro congestionado por la furia, evidentemente desesperado por retomar el control de la situación. Aislyn pensó con resignación que, una palabra mal dicha y todo estaría perdido─. Este estúpido miente y ustedes también. Él vino hoy aquí para encontrarse con mi hija, con sabrá Dios qué propósitos deshonestos y ustedes lo están protegiendo de la manera más despreciable que puedo imaginar.

─¡Eso no es verdad! ─exclamó Candy. Aislyn temió por un momento que la joven fuera a revelar el supuesto complot de Katherine y la tal Eliza; sin embargo, gracias a un oportuno apretón de mano de Sir William no dijo más y permaneció aferrada a él, temblando visiblemente de furia.

─Por supuesto que está en libertad de pensar lo que desee, señor Malborough, pero le aseguro que no sé de qué esta usted hablando. No obstante, si desea usted insultarme, puede hacerlo en privado, le ruego que modere su lenguaje delante de las damas ─dijo Sir William, con voz tranquila y tono extremadamente educado. Sin embargo, Aislyn no se dejó engañar y bastó que mirara a Johnson para comprender que éste se encontraba a la expectativa de una inminente reacción violenta de Sir William.

─Su descaro es inaudito ─siseó el señor Malborough ─. ¡Usted no puede decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer en mi propia casa! ¡Y ambos sabemos que aquí no hay ninguna dama! ─indicó con tono venenoso, catapultando el desastre.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Aislyn apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo. En un instante Sir William estaba a su lado y al siguiente estaba sobre Malborough. Sin embargo, Johnson había sido más rápido que él y había conectado primero el golpe, enviando a Malborough directo a Sir William, quien no perdió tiempo en tomarlo de la chaqueta en forma poco elegante, elevándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

─¡Albert no! ─gritó Candy alarmada al tiempo que aferraba uno de los brazos de Sir William. Aislyn pudo percibir el tremendo esfuerzo que éste realizaba por recuperar la serenidad ¡Maldito Malborough! En lo que a ella se refería, ese imbécil merecía que Sir William puliera las escaleras con él y mejorara el trabajo de los incompetentes constructores.

─Tranquilo, hijo ─dijo el señor Eldestone, aproximándose también; su voz profunda y grave─. Sólo es un viejo ebrio ─explicó con practicidad pasmosa─. Además, debo agregar que, si el puño de Johnson es duro, el tuyo es letal. Lo lastimarás gravemente y él no vale que desperdicies tu esfuerzo en él, ni que provoques un escándalo. La chica está a salvo: ninguno de nosotros recordará esto, te lo prometo ─ofreció, identificando sin problema la raíz del disgusto de Sir William.

─¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa Eldestone! ─exclamó el señor Malborough con voz pastosa, haciendo esfuerzos por respirar. No hacía intento alguno por liberarse; aunque continuaba mirando hacia Candy con redoblado desprecio─. ¿Qué, Sir William? ─dijo, enfatizando despectivamente el título─ ¿Estuve demasiado cerca de la verdad? ─inquirió con tono burlón─. ¿Me vas a golpear por decir lo que todo el mundo piensa, pero ha callado gracias a tu maldito dinero?

─¡Basta de estupideces Louis! ¡William!─exclamó el señor Eldestone, uniendo su mano a la de Candy en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar a Sir William. Luego, al ver que no había respuesta alguna por parte de éste, miró en dirección a Johnson, en silenciosa súplica.

Éste no perdió tiempo, y también miró significativamente en dirección a Aislyn, quien supo que debía intentar convencer a Candy para que se alejaran de ahí. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, iba a conseguirlo? Sabía que Sir William no iba a tranquilizarse y parecía que tampoco Johnson estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por hacerlo entrar en razón, ¡Por Dios! ¡Johnson había golpeado a Malborough!; en cuanto a Eldestone, la expresión resignada de su rostro le transmitió la inequívoca señal de que sólo estaba conteniendo la explosión hasta que ella y Candy se marcharan. ¡Buen Dios! ¡Tres hombres escoceses en plan imposible eran más de lo que podía soportar! Si tan sólo Erwin estuviera aquí...

Aislyn estuvo a punto de resoplar al reconocer que su querido hermano tampoco habría sido de mucha utilidad. Con toda seguridad Erwin pediría turno en la fila para mamporrear a Malborough también. Era tan escocés como ellos.

─Vamos Candy ─llamó acercándose a la joven, quien permanecía al lado de Sir William, por una vez sin recursos para captar su atención, confundida y terriblemente impresionada─. Debemos buscar a tu tía Aloy. Es hora de marcharse.

─Pero... ─Candy titubeó, su mirada no se había apartado del rostro de William, ni su pequeña mano del brazo masculino y Aislyn pudo percibir que, quizá por primera vez en su vida, lo estaba observando bajo una nueva luz. Ella no podía decir si eso era bueno o malo, pero sabía que la joven no conocía esa faceta del rubio caballero; bastaba ver sus ojos desmedidamente abiertos y su dificultad para articular una sola palabra. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. ¡Por Dios! Aislyn sintió el deseo de unirse a la fila que esperaba para mamporrear a Malborough, en representacion de Erwin. Esa criatura debería estar disfrutando del baile en lugar de encontrarse ahí, en medio de una penosa situación urdida por dos niñas idiotas que, no lo dudaba, eran mucho menos damas que ella.

─Ustedes los escoceses, creen que tienen derecho a poseer el mundo, a pasar sobre las normas establecidas para obtener cuanto quieren... ─gruñó Malborough mirando con resentido desprecio a los tres hombres, en especial al señor Johnson. Luego, posó esa misma mirada sobre las mujeres, por un largo momento, y después dijo:─ De acuerdo, Sir William. Haga lo que le plazca; aunque no engaña a nadie. Todos saben bien que...

─Todos podrían saber mañana mismo que el consorcio Malborough atraviesa por una etapa difícil, debido a la inversión de alto riesgo que comprometió la mitad de su capital ─lo interrumpió Sir William, con aire claramente resignado y voz de acero─. Ha sido una pena que la guerra en Europa Central evitara la consolidación de ese ambicioso proyecto ferroviario y arruinara, de paso, esa nueva ruta marítima que requirió tanto esfuerzo diplomático por parte suya─recitó en el tono de un profesor de escuela. Como si unos minutos atrás no hubiera estado a punto de matar a Malborough; como si no lo estuviera sosteniendo aún en esa posición tan humillante e incómoda ─será una verdadera lástima si su preciosa hija, la 'incomparable' Katherine Eugene ─remarcó con profundo desprecio el título asociado a la joven Malborough, ridiculizándolo efectivamente─, no encuentra un partido adecuado durante esta temporada para resolver tan lamentable situación ¿cierto?.

Aislyn pudo notar que a su lado, Candy palidecía al escuchar a Sir William; pues no era sólo lo que él había dicho, sino la manera en que lo hizo, comprendió, lo que afectaba a la muchacha. Sintió lástima por ella, y también pensó que Sir William no merecía que Malborough lo hubiera forzado a esa situación. Sobre todo porque presentía que él había intentado evitar precisamente un enfrentamiento de ese tipo. Rogó al cielo porque las cosas no empeoraran.

─¡Eso no es...!─comenzó a decir el señor Malborough, visiblemente afectado; sin embargo, su azoramiento ganó la partida porque enseguida preguntó, más enfadado aún que antes; aunque claramente sorprendido por la observación del presidente de las empresas Ardley─: ¿Cómo demonios está enterado de información altamente confidencial? ─las palabras de Sir William, comprendió Aislyn, le habían dejado perfectamente claro la sobrada capacidad de éste como líder del consorcio

─No sería presidente de la sociedad Ardley si no fuera capaz de averiguar cosas así a diario─respondió Sir William con tranquilidad, esbozando una sonrisa salvaje, casi animal; como una fiera devorando satisfecha a su presa. Aislyn pudo notar la evidente tensión en su cuerpo, producto del férreo control que ejercía sobre si mismo. La furia aún estaba ahí; pero había dado paso a acciones más cerebrales y tremendamente efectivas; a juzgar por la reacción de Malborough. Ayslin decidió proceder, antes que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Para qué? No lo sabía, lo único que entendía era que debía llevarse a Candy de ahí.

─Vamos pequeña, acompáñame por favor ─pidió al tiempo que posaba su propia mano sobre la que Candy tenía aún sobre el brazo de Sir William. Ella no opuso resistencia y se dejó conducir paso a paso hasta la base de la escalera principal, perdida su capacidad de actuar debido a la profunda impresión. Sin embargo, no pudieron avanzar más allá, porque la joven se desvaneció en ese instante. Aislyn apenas alcanzó a sujetarla para impedir que se golpeara.

─¡Señorita Candy! ─llamó Johnson con urgencia dirigiéndose hacia allá. Sir William, lo escuchó también y dejó caer a Malborough sin mucha ceremonia para acudir hasta donde Aislyn se encontraba, intentando sujetar a Candy. Esta vez, Sir William fue más rápido que Johnson y pronto la joven estuvo en sus brazos; momentáneamente a salvo.

─George, por favor avisa a la tía abuela y, cuando estén listos, lleven el automóvil al portón del ala este, Ahí los esperaremos. Milady, usted viene con nosotros ─declaró dirigiéndose a ella, sin dejar espacio a protestas inútiles. Aislyn se encogió de hombros con filosofía y se dijo que nada podía ser peor que permanecer un minuto más ahí. Johnson no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia la calzada, rumbo al salón de baile. Aislyn miró hacia la plazoleta, donde aún se encontraban Malborough y Eldestone, expectantes. Sir William también lo hizo, y dijo con pasmosa tranquilidad:

─ Puede estar seguro de que lamentará esta noche por mucho tiempo, Malborough. Le sugiero que contenga la lengua de su preciosa e incomparable hija o las consecuencias serán peores ─dijo, en un tono que dejaba entrever la inevitable realización de su amenaza. Aislyn comprendió que ahora él tenía absoluta libertad para hablar de la forma en que lo deseaba, puesto que Candy, inconsciente en sus brazos, no lo escuchaba.

─No esta vez, Sir William ─afirmó el señor Malborough, con sentido desprecio y denotada seguridad─. Esa chica es lo suficientemente notoria, lo reconozco, para que a esta hora todos se estén preguntando por su paradero. Imagino lo difícil que lo debe estar pasando madame Aloy para explicar su ausencia. Si mi hija es interrogada, como dama de excelente educación, no tendrá otro remedio que decir la verdad: que ha visto salir a la señorita hacia los jardines, sin ninguna compañía.

Al escuchar las palabras de su anfitrión, Aislyn recordó lo que Sir William dijera sobre la desafortunada situación de la sociedad Malborough y tuvo entonces la certeza de que el señor Malborough era, en realidad, la mano misteriosa tras el miserable complot que había llevado esa noche hasta el invernadero a la pareja Ardley. Aislyn se preguntó cómo podía el dinero provocar tantas bajezas; porque estaba segura de que la razón era principalmente económica. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir Malborough? En realidad la respuesta era muy clara: inversores provenientes de las empresas Ardley. Obviamente el señor Malborough contaba con que el episodio minimizaría la imagen de la familia Ardley y, por tanto, de Sir William, ante la opinión pública.

Sir William debió pensar exactamente lo mismo que ella, porque avanzó de regreso hasta donde se encontraban los dos hombres de negocios. Por un desesperante momento ella temió que su furia estallara de nuevo; sin embargo, él permaneció tranquilo; pensativo incluso, observando fijamente a Malborough, con la expresión que reservaría para una una rata de alcantarilla maloliente y sarnosa; bueno, quizá era injusta y la pobre e inocente rata en realidad mereciera una mirada compasiva del caballero Ardley, al contrario que Malborough. Aislyn pudo ver que el hombre, pese a tener por lo menos veinticinco años más que Sir William, encontraba difícil resistir esa mirada; la experiencia debía parecerle sumamente incómoda, por no decir humillante.

─Si yo fuera usted, lo pensaría las veces que fueran necesarias. No sólo por el futuro de los activos que aún le restan; sino por su prestigio social ─replicó Sir William con seguridad, el desdén evidente en su tono.

─No se atreva a amenazarme, Ardley ─dijo el hombre con clara actitud de superioridad─. Estuve aquí antes que usted y aquí seguiré. Los Malborough inventamos el prestigio social y todos saben que nuestros estándares de moralidad y buenas costumbres son intachables; sería muy difícil que creyeran a un advenedizo que sólo es famoso por no mantener la cabeza fría en lo que se refiere a las rubias de baja clase. No dude ni por un segundo, Ardley, que su debilidad por la pequeña huérfana ha trascendido el círculo familiar.

Aislyn estuvo a punto de golpear al sujeto ella misma al escucharlo. Comprendió que Malborough tenía parte de razón; sin embargo, rogó al cielo que, al menos por esa ocasión, sus planes obtuvieran resultados totalmente diferentes a los esperados. ¡Por Dios! Ese hombre merecía que lo untaran con miel fresca y lo ataran al pie de un enorme hormiguero.

Consternada, observó a Sir William, quien aún permanecía inmóvil frente a Malborough, con su preciosa carga en brazos. La determinación, presente en cada centímetro del atlético cuerpo masculino, particularmente en su fría mirada, borró de golpe toda su preocupación, transmitiéndole la inequívoca certeza de que ocurriría algo extraordinario. Por un segundo, tuvo ante ella la visión actualizada de una leyenda que se remontaba casi nueve siglos en el tiempo; justo al momento en que el primer Ardley había comenzado a escribir la historia de su clan: un guerrero con el inerme cuerpo de su amada entre los brazos, de pie frente al duque de Normandía, sin temer ni por un instante la furia legendaria de aquel hombre que llegó a ser conocido como El Conquistador. "Las propiedades son vuestras, mi señor", había declarado frente a decenas de testigos en la capilla principal del castillo de Véryeux y luego, había dicho con absurda temeridad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes: "Ella es mía".

La leyenda decía que El Conquistador había reído de buena gana y accedido al intercambio, para asombro de todos los que esperaban que Guillermo diera órdenes de aniquilar al guerrero, puesto que había osado interrumpir la boda de esa joven heredera con uno de los hombres de armas más destacados del duque; y sobre todo, había contradecido públicamente al líder normando. Sin embargo, como la totalidad de los cuantiosos bienes de la novia implicaba un beneficio considerable, Guillermo no intentó rechazar la propuesta y consintió en ese mismo instante el cambio de novios.

Cuando el prometido desdeñado reclamó a Guillermo, éste se limitó a replicarle con inesperada filosofía: "Agradece a Dirk de Trondheim su osadía, amigo mío: conservas la vida y eres cinco veces más rico, mientras que, de lo contrario, estaríamos celebrando tu funeral. Reconozco que yo salí ganando también, puesto que me evito perder por lo menos una docena de mis mejores guerreros. No te quejes y aprende la lección. Existe un cierto tipo de hombres, muy escaso gracias al buen Dios, con el que es preferible negociar".

"Conservas la vida". Aislyn, nueve siglos después, pensaba que El Conquistador había dicho una gran verdad. Era una lástima que el señor Malborough no conociera la leyenda, se dijo, al mirar a ambos hombres frente a frente.

─Mi compromiso se anunciará pronto. Espero que eso sí responda a sus expectativas y satisfaga sus altos estándares de moralidad ─la ironía en el tono del hombre más joven no pasó desapercibida a Aislyn. Y, de tan impactada como estaba, casi se perdió la extraordinaria noticia que Sir William acababa de soltar.

─¡Adelante! ¡Lleve hasta el absurdo ese capricho suyo! ─espetó el señor Malborough, con profundo veneno y rencor, Aislyn comprendió que no había considerado esa posible consecuencia en absoluto ─Hágalo y demuestre a toda la sociedad Ardley en manos de qué estúpido han puesto su capital.

─Para mí ella vale más que toda la fortuna Arldey junta, Malborough ─declaró Sir William en ese particular tono tranquilo que Aislyn estaba comenzando a admirar ─aunque, por supuesto, no espero que usted comprenda algo tan simple.

Con esas palabras, Sir William giró para retomar su camino, avanzando con paso tranquilo hasta donde ella se encontraba. Aislyn pensó que tal vez nunca tendría otra oportunidad como la que se le había presentado aquélla noche, de apreciar mejor hasta qué punto era cierta esa añeja leyenda. Ese hombre era en verdad un digno sucesor de aquél mercenario vikingo.

Sir William le solicitó con una inclinación de cabeza que le guiara y ella obedeció, comenzando a subir la escalinata para que él la siguiera. En silencio, abandonaron los invernaderos y se perdieron en la oscuridad del sendero, rumbo a la salida este y con un destino incierto girando a su alrededor, en espera de atraparlos.

* ~ * ~ C ~ * ~ *

**NOTAS**

_El comienzo de la historia se establece en la primavera de 1916, cuando Candy acaba de cumplir dieciocho años y Albert está por cumplir veintinueve._

_Dirk es un antiguo nombre Vikingo (de origen Noruego). _

_Trondheim es un lugar de Noruega._

_Guillermo (el nombre en inglés es William), duque de Normandía (territorio francés, que era un reino independiente en la época medieval), conocido al inicio como Guillermo El Bastardo, invadió Inglaterra en el año 1066; ha pasado a la historia inglesa como 'El Conquistador'; fue el primer monarca de la dinastía Normanda. Era reconocida su habilidad como estratega militar y tenía fama de retribuir desproporcionadamente cualquier ofensa (¿qué rey no?). El famoso castillo de Windsor, una de las residencias oficiales de la corona británica, data de su reinado._


End file.
